


Finding a home - A space for us

by leimyda



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Space, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Space Adventure, Spaceships, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leimyda/pseuds/leimyda
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo live on a starship that left Earth centuries ago because the planet was no longer habitable. They are the nth generation who hasn't seen a planet and the ship is in bad conditions. The colony holds big celebrations every 4 years when the space rays come, using their presense as an indication for good fortune for the upcoming years. But what happens when the rays become sick?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Finding a home - A space for us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) This fic was born for the secret santa fic exchange we held with our friends. I hope you all had a peaceful, quiet christmas (if you celebrated). Please enjoy this selfindulgent little piece.

**"Two things I'll forever be sure of, the sun will always fall for the moon and I will always fall for you."** **R.M. Broderick**

The little boy was running fast on the crowded corridor, pushing through peacefully walking families, jumping over plastic boxes that were placed there for pick-up later, shouting sorry at people who shook their fists at his reckless speeding. He couldn’t have been more than eight years old with his round face, lean legs and fluffy black hair. His fringe was stuck to his forehead in sweat, an oversized t-shirt dangling around his tiny waist, the small dark mole under his lip a unique jewel along his doe-like features.

Something scratched his forearm a moment ago, but he was just soaring towards the light and music, praying that he hadn't missed the start of the celebration. Maybe he shouldn’t have spent hours last night on daydreaming about this day or he should have gotten out of bed when his mother urged him to. _Ahh what does it matter now._

All he needed was to be in the main hall. That was the highest point on the starship with the transparent dome looking at endless space. They held all public ceremonies there; initiating a new governor or new year's eve's countdown and colony meetings every four months, yet nothing was more important than this one event every fourth year. It was rumored to have an effect on the following years of the ship, from the amount of crops they will have for rations, to the condition of the whole grand old tint can as the boy’s grandpa used to say, bless his heart.

Like a bubble burst around his eardrums, he passed through the arch and he was bombarded with the cacophony of the excited mob. The whole colony was there. Well, the top 3 levels (*The levels are set up according to profession and on which part of the ship that profession is executed. For example, Xiao Zhan’s dad was a biologist, his ancestors up to 4 generations were the same so they were part of the top 2 for a long time, but his mother’s family came from level 4, which was teachers, musicians and mathematics) at least. The floor was mostly level, safe for the podium in front of the longest part of the see-through glass. There were high beams to support the structure, they were splattered with ornaments and fairylights for this special occasion. The people were dressed in their gowns and wore sparkly jewellery. He knew he forgot about something... 

There was no way he could find his parents now. Instead, he blew some cold air towards his forehead, separating his fringe from his sticky skin and scanned for something to climb on. There were scaffoldings to his right, their purpose would have been to provide footing for the construction workers who were ought to finish a facade around the newly installed vents that circulated precious air for them. Not today though, everybody except the essential crew was let off for a holiday.

It was probably not safe to step on the railing without a helmet and fastenings, and his parents would put him into room confinement for at least three days… To hell with it, he was already in trouble for not being with them. He had to see, it will all be worth even a week in his small quarters. He could draw for weeks after seeing them. Them. Their sparking bodies, their long tails, their majestic, flowing pectoral fins. The space rays.

The whole Thanksgiving started with them shoaling through this part of space, above, around and under their ship that was more of a stationery metal housing, built god knows when. Many years have passed since their ancestors built it to escape planet Earth from a meteorite, in hopes that they would find a new planet to settle on. This is just a fairytale they tell the kindergarteners now, they never found that place and they were stuck up here. When the population grew, they added newer parts to the ship, mostly by gathering space debris. New sleeping quarters, new shower rooms, new places to grow food and keep animals. From all the extensions the ship became slower and slower, being unable to use the small throttles that were built for less weight. At this point they were pretty much just drifting afloat the universe.

Harsh trumpet sounds silenced the crowd. All the interior lighting was shut off, leaving the external reflectors the only guidance in the dark, wide space. Everybody stood still for a moment, scanning the horizon. Small children sat on their fathers shoulders, pointing to the left ledge of the ship, going ‘Look, look there, I can see them already.’ Then the whole hall as a unit drew in a big gulp of air. Moments later came the wows and ahs and some people started murmuring a prayer, putting their hands up, or bowing. Some others clapped and cheered. Everybody had their own way of greeting, be it worship or just general fascination, these holy creatures were what kept the community intact.

There were of course many more creatures out there; turtles, whales, jellyfish and sharks even, their significance however was considerably lower compared to the serene rays.

Their bodies were of thousand stars, glowing and rippling from head to tail, each bearing a different template of distinctive patterns, one shaping a V around the ray’s head, the other with two stripes on its shoulder part, other dotted on its bottom. They were tranquil, not bothered by the crowd below them, passing through the field of view as a cloud of hope and peacefulness in no particular shape or organisation. Some of their fins were synchronized but others not and it was beautiful all the same, similar to watching an orchestra with all different instruments but part of the same symphony.

As the last of them turned the corner, the people were already facing the far side of the globe, turning their bodies with the flow of the creatures lighting up a different part of the galaxy in their way. When they all passed, a few people stood on the podium to give a speech for the whole of the ship, it was broadcasted at each level by the large scale communication system. Nobody liked long speeches and the next step of the celebration was just as exciting as the first so everyone quickly went over the formalities and let the crowd go before somebody would throw a piece of scrap at them.

The corridors were ornate, the crowd swam through the non-restricted areas in a parade, singing, dancing and rejoicing at the thought of one more prosperous year ahead of them. The people spread out to have Thanksgiving feasts in one of the cafeterias that catered to them, everybody knowing which one they belonged to, where to sit, who to eat with. It all worked like a well oil machine.

The child didn’t stay in the hall, he thought it would be easier to find his family at the table they were assigned to. Boy, was he right.

“Xiao Zhan! Come here this moment! Where were you? We were so worried! Don’t ever be late again or I swear I'll lock you up next year.”

This was of course his mother, at the edge of her seat, not caring who heard her or how embarrassing Xiao Zhan felt at that moment, being scolded around so many familiar faces, some nodding at his mother’s words, some offering shooting glances.

“Yes, mother. I’m sorry, I will try to stay out of trouble.” He mumbled while shifting closer and sitting on the bench, fake regret ringing off his words.

His father didn’t say much, he never did actually. He was the silent scientist type, a little always out of his comfort zone, feeling uneasy because of too many people around, but he softly asked “Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?” They reconciled and had vegetable stew and rice with bread to soak up the rest of the sauce.

Hours later, it was family time, parents with small children were heading back to their sleeping quarters, young adults and adults each formed a smaller group, drinking and talking about appreciating life, what their hopes or fears were, what they wished to achieve in their lifetime. There were not many elderly people on these levels, after serving their time on the respective field, they got a nice, cosy quarted on level 3 for retirement.

The Xiao family back at their headquarters was the usual sight. They played some board games and then the parents read books while Xiao Zhan drew the rays over and over again until bedtime came. He was allowed to skip washing up today, after promising he would do it tomorrow before his classes started. He gave good night kisses to his parents and climbed in bed. Before falling asleep, he was able to hear his parents arguing in the living area. 

“I just don’t want him to get his hopes up, he will have a difficult life on the ship.” Reasoned his father.

“Don’t forget that humanity once was curious and fearless. We set off to find a new planet, just because we didn’t find it yet, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t sometimes act like we still hope to. He will find his place in this society and bring good changes with our guidance. You have to be a bit more patient with him.”

That night he dreamt of setting off on an adventure, finding a planet that he only saw on pictures until then.

***

Years later his mother's words still echoed in his ears, standing opposite his father in the botanical garden, with a wide stance and his teenage hormones boiling hot under his itchy skin. This was both of their favorite places. For his father because the crop field is remote and basic citizens are only allowed to visit the communal park, for Xiao Zhan because of the fresh smell of greenery and inspiration for his drawings.

His father was checking on the state of the crops before the harvest, making sure the produce was ripe and could be transferred to the silos for later consumption. His main profile was zoology and today he needed to make sure that the remaining animals got good quality hard food to feed on, because the stock was deteriorating. Fortunately, as a biology major he was familiar with these procedures and his wife being a botanist usually came with the perks of first hand information. Today, she was on medbay, complaining about nausea and fatigue.

Just the two of them in the same room didn’t really work out over the years. Since Xiao Zhan turned fourteen and finished the mandatory educational system, he was allowed to shift interests and it was evident that there was truly not so much in common between them. Sure, they both really admired animals but when he went against his father's will by not following his footsteps, the communication became harder, ending in arguments or just not talking for weeks at end.

Xiao Zhan was always on the move, he tried several things, he was good at it all and he fit right in, but nothing could hold his interest for longer than a few months. It became harder and harder to find new assignments, though everybody loved him all over the three levels, there were only so many places a teenager could go without specialized knowledge.

This was one of the times when he thought that he should move on from special elderly care, already feeling like something was missing.

“But Mrs. Chang said you were doing great and she is so happy that you are enjoying it. Couldn’t you just give it a few more months to see if it sticks finally?”

“What is the point? I already know it doesn’t. Of course she says that! I’m patient and kind with her as she deserves but this is just not for me.”

“Then what is?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out.”

“Well, be a little bit faster please.” His father’s raised voice made him desperate to explain it better, make him understand.

“I’m sorry, you know I don’t mean to be difficult. It’s just that… there is this feeling in me, like there is something that I must accomplish in life and none of the things I tried feel right in my bones. Did you never have this feeling, not even when you were my age?”

“Isn’t providing food for the whole ship worthy or providing air and keeping hundreds alive? How is it that everybody is satisfied, yet the whole Alva (*Alva was the ship’s nickname, it came from the original name Salvation and became a slang after the new parts were built, covering up the rest of the letters) can’t be enough for you?” He didn’t understand, he never would. He dedicated his whole life to this ship.

“I don’t know!” Xiao Zhan snapped, his high pitched voice agitated.

It was strange that the only thing he knew very well was running. Leaving his worried father behind (*he was just afraid he’d choose something that would get him transferred into a lower level). Xiao Zhan slalomed between the barley fields, didn’t even wait for the automatic gate to fully open, raced past the colorful flower beds, square shaped and circled, leaving the slender trees and their weak crown behind.

He hated to admit, but his father was right about one thing. The places he knew just weren't enough for him; so this time, instead of running back to the safety of his room, he found himself at the third floor level gate.

He stood there for what felt like ages. Having no access, he couldn’t just walk up to someone who had, because they would have to report him on the spot. He felt like the walls were closing in on him, he felt dizzy and panic made his heart race even more. He stumbled to the side and accidentally kicked a vent door off. The thin casing tumbled with a metallic thud and Xiao Zhan went with it as well. After collecting himself, he peeped into the hole which had quite decent lighting. Could this be one of the maintenance tunnels the mechanics used?

Xiao Zhan was sitting on the floor in front of it, rocking back and forth with his legs clutched to his chest. Is this it? Should he try going through and just see where he ends up? What if he gets lost? That’s okay, he tried convincing himself. There can’t be that many turns and he could memorise a few and then just turn back if it’s taking too long.

He climbed in and pulled the grille back to its place loosely. The deeper he went into the tunnel, the hotter it got due to the working machinery. He got to his first junction and decided to turn left towards the noisier part. After a few minutes of crawling, the tunnel widened and he could straighten his back while kneeling. He scanned the area. The walls were filled with pipes and panels, this must have been one of the check points for something important. Green lights pulsated next to some buttons that could work the system. He edged closer but he couldn’t make out the old writing on the panels. Anyway, he shouldn’t temper with this equipment. Turning back towards the other opening, he made his way even deeper.

There was another junction and this time one of the tunnels was slanting. That’s a good sign, he wasn’t looking for going up just yet. Ten minutes have easily passed since he decided to enter this place and there was no sign of its end. Five more minutes and he was wiping sweat from his face before it hit the floor, his knees started to ache from the weight and from being constantly bent. He laid down to make a decision, keep on going and maybe find a way out or turn around and the way he came from. It couldn’t be that much further, let’s just keep going for a few minutes before giving up entirely, he negotiated with himself.

He only managed to find a smaller unit of cable filled box on the wall, it looked like part of the communication system, colorful strings connecting one spot to the other. He was getting tired and thirsty as well, it was time to give up. At least he cleared his head and felt more in control down here without others telling him how to run his life. This wasn’t a bad decision, he just had to come more prepared next time.

Because there was a next time, and another one and slowly he started to draw the places he explored, marking each path and special momentum that he’d visited, hiding the layout blueprint in his drawing stash.

***

Shortly after the first expedition, Xiao Zhan learned that her mother was feeling sick because she was pregnant and the next 9 months were a blessing. It was truly the happiest and most family oriented time they had since Xiao Zhan was born. They all cried when they learned the gender of the baby girl and they made special measurements for the big day. At the third trimester they found out that the pregnancy was in high risk and no matter how little they let his mother do, she didn’t make it through childbirth.

Now it was just the three of them, a mourning father, a very angry and closed off Xiao Zhan and the cutest little angel, Meiying.

The first two years went by like a fever dream, taking care of every need of the baby and barely managing anything else. They fell into a rhythm, both working on the same project (despite Xiao Zhan’s previous protests) just to provide a suitable feeding and sleeping pattern for her.

When Xiao Zhan turned eighteen, the rays came two years early. The whole ship was in disarray. They were all petrified, why did they return so soon? What happened to them? They seemed lesser in numbers. What did this event mean for the colony?

Xiao Zhan held the three year old Mei in his arms while watching the rays and he felt the sudden urge to find out more about them. He loved them as a child and he worked with animals for a couple years now. It felt as if something clicked in that moment. He started by asking his father, who told him there were a few biologists back in the day who ran some research on those animals/aliens, but since even after gathering samples they could come up with any relevant data, the subject got dropped to focus on more essential studies.

Next, he requested access for those digital prints and pretty much spent his whole time - other than sleeping and looking after little mèi mei - with digging up years and years of data on the subject. Then he compared the various scientists' findings and gathered all clear data into his new database and filed a document on the unmatching subjects. Through some ancient marine biology synopsis he was able to clarify aspects on their feeding habits and moving mechanisms. It was all just so fascinating.

He put all this data into a well structured presentation to convince the council on continuing said research with the support of more material and request for new sample gathering in the next year of Thanksgiving. While all of them applauded him for his enthusiasm, most of them didn’t grant permission to continue on the subject, saying that those animals are sacred for most of the colony and someone poking around them might come off badly. Let’s just wait a few more years before jumping to conclusions.

On his twentieth birthday, the rays, slower and decreased in numbers, came again. While it should have been a quick few minutes, they lingered around the ship for days. It was very unusual. They didn’t cause any disturbance, they were just circling disoriented, sometimes bumping into the metal casing.

Xiao Zhan decided to take matters into his own hand and went straight to one of the council members who would have wanted to help him with the research back then. He pleaded with the woman to give him permission now that they were here, seemingly sick. She said she can’t go around the whole council and it would also take long, but there was a way. It included him sneaking through the vents once more and going even further than before, finding a mechanic who occasionally was allowed on the top 3 floors as well but currently was on duty of the observatory in the lower deck. 

He reached the corridor where he was supposed to meet up with this person, but only found a boy sitting in the corner of the dark supply room. He was too skinny and dirty to make out his features but he couldn’t have been more than fourteen. His short brown hair was tousled and he had his long fingers crossed around his kneecap, anxiously tapping. His eyes were of the darkest corner of space, fierce and unyielding as Xiao Zhan approached him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Hiding.”

“From who?”

“The people who took my father.”

“When did it happen? Can I help?” He was almost out the door to look for him, when the boy grabbed his wrist.

“Trust me, he is gone. Don’t go out yet. They could be still around.”

Xiao knelt beside the boy and tried to get some of the dirt off his face. He pushed his hand away. Xiao Zhan’s smile was genuine, with a wrinkle of his nose. “Tell me what’s going on.” 

To the boy he looked like someone he could trust. He shrugged. “Nothing special. My father owed people some favours but he didn’t want to go through with what they asked for, so he had to pay with something else.

“Gosh. Does this happen around here often?”

"Could you not so obviously be off this level? 

"Ah, I'm not doing well, hah? I guess there goes my chance to see the rays from up close. "

"You came all the way down here to see them? Isn’t the view better from up there?” He looked up then rolled his eyes dramatically.

“That’s just the thing. You know how they were not supposed to come two years ago and now there is even less of them and they are acting strange?” The younger boy nodded. “So I was looking into the data on them, studying them but I need to go out there to see them from closer. To take samples maybe. I’m not sure yet.”

“Were you planning on asking my father to take you out for a cruise?"

"Something like that, yes."

There were a few silent moments, the boy searching for something in Xiao Zhan’s face and he seemed to have found it because he looked like someone who knew is going to regret what he was about to say.

"Though I can't take you out, there is a deck where they used to come pretty close. We used to watch them from there with my family. I can take you, it's close." 

"Would you do that for me?" Xiao Zhan’s face lit up. 

He was so pretty when he smiled, thought the young boy. "Sure, it's not a big deal. Come." 

They made it to the glass observatory in one piece and most importantly without being seen. It was filled with research machines and dusty boxes, a sign that scientists used this station, however since the gap between the levels became more significant, it has been out of use for quite some time. They didn’t have to worry about someone finding them here. After pushing some of the equipment out of the way, they found themselves in front of the convex fortified glass and peered out through it. A figure appeared in front of them and Xiao Zhan jumped back in surprise while the other boy was looking at him clutching his chest.

“What did you say, how long did you study them for? 

“Ha-ha. It just took me by surprise.”

Xiao Zhan couldn't believe he got to see the rays from up close, if he could just reach out into the air, he could touch it. He dreamt of this for years. He was very sorry it had to take such a significant event for him to get here. He should have done it in secret years ago. He would have been angry at himself if it weren't for the creature dancing in front of him in its glory. 

“They never came this close to the dome, they sensed the life source of other beings. Down here it’s much more quiet.”

To prove his theory, the ray even brushes the glass to test its material. Xiao Zhan pressed his hand against the glass where the ray was. Yibo was quiet next to him, watching their interaction intently.

He looked at the ray, its glowing skin pressing against the material beneath it, the small mouth almost mimicking a smile, its gills spreading and contracting in a slow motion. Round eyes were scanning them, assessing their humanoid figures, maybe even curious if they posed a threat.

And then there was this guy, who he had never seen before. Tall, clean and effortlessly striking with his palm pressed flat at the exact point where the ray’s fins draped. His face was full of admiration, his lips slightly parted and the edges curled upward while he studied the creature. The ray’s glowing spots reflected in his eyes and were magnified by the glass, filling the small room with lingering brightness, creating a small galaxy inside for just the two of them.

Yibo felt like he was part of something special at that moment. Up until this day, his life has been full of hardship. Growing up on the lower levels wasn’t a joy ride, but he fought through every obstacle, even if it meant crawling in dirt or having one meal every two days. Nobody will break his spirit, he stood strong like an oak tree among the cypress, roots firmly planted, gripping the cruel yet vital base of his existence, growing muscles instead of branches to support his body. Trees he only saw from books and only chopped up in person.

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Yibo curiously. "Now that you can't go out I mean?"

"I have to get back up and hope for the best I suppose. My family will start to look for me sooner or later. I can't thank you enough for this opportunity. Even though I couldn't get out there, this meant the world to me." 

"Hmn" nodded Yibo. There wasn't really anything else to say and he also wasn't used to being praised or thanked for too often.

He led Xiao Zhan to a set of stairs, out of the observatory and left of the corridor. 

“This leads to level 4. Then take two rights and go up the maintenance latch. From there you should know where to go.”

“What is going to happen to you?”

“I’ll be fine. Now go before anyone sees you.”

Xiao Zhan went in for a hug, surprising Yibo with a gesture he so often used. “Thank you” was all he said again as he started walking away from him. 

Yibo really wanted to say something to him, but what would the right words be?

"My name is Yibo, by the way!" It was as good as any. 

The boy turned back with a toothy smile and yelled "I’m Xiao Zhan". 

Yibo felt a bit stupid after, being left alone on the corridor. He was sure they wouldn't meet again, what was the use in telling him his name. Somehow he knew, he will remember Xiao Zhan's face and warm smile for years. 

***

“Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge! They are back, you have to wake up! Come on! You will miss the whole thing!”

Xiao Zhan woke with a very excited Mei jumping up and down on his bed, crash landing on his chest. He captured her immediately to tickle mercilessly. He was twenty four and very sleepy from all the night shifts he did lately.

“How many times I have to tell you not to wake me up too early. What did you say? I can’t hear, stop laughing.” He giggled too.

Mei got free and jumped out of reach. “I can’t stop if you tickle so much, Zhan-ge.” She arranged her dress and put a cute serious face on. “I said that your rays are back. Aren’t you going to come and see them?!”

“What? Now?” He frantically looked for something clean enough to wear from the floor. ‘Who said?”

“I heard it from one of my teachers.” She was proudly holding her head up, she found something to please his big brother with.

“Where? When?”

“They could see it from the dome, hardly 5 minutes ago.”

“It?”

“Well, there is only one so far.”  
  
That was enough, he was out of his quarters, springing with a shouting Mei behind him.

Life on the ship changed in the past 4 years since he saw the rays last time. He didn't know how, but it seemed to be true that they had an effect on the living conditions. The ventilation system malfunctions were more frequent, the ratios became smaller in line with the decreasing stock on board. Population control became a very strict matter on the ship, unlike before Mei was born, now the colonists had to apply before they were trying to conceive and go through tests and get clearance for the pregnancy. These were hard times for the whole colony. 

There it was, just as his sister heard. The only ray showing up this year. It was twice as big as all the others Xiao Zhan saw as far as he could remember. But something was strange about it.

"Why isn't it glowing, Zhan-ge? What's wrong with it?"

"I'm not sure, little one." He stroked the top of her head and walked up to the podium. Noticing that it still emitted a faint glow only from its ventral surface, now that he looked at it from a different angle, a feeling pushed his way through Xiao Zhan’s lungs. Starting from his guts, ending up pressing on his heart with its crushing weight. He almost lost all hope of seeing them and his heart ached because he had to see this remaining specimen in such a condition. He had to go out there. There must be a way.

He must have phased out, because the next thing he knew he was back in his room, throwing clothes into his father’s worn out bag that he kept for occasional spending nights out with the crop or with animals that were just about to give birth. Meiying stood at his doorstep with a frightened expression.

“Where are you going?”

He stopped packing. “Come here, Mei.” He hugged her tight. “You know, those rays are very important for the colony right?” He felt Mei nod against his stomach. “Right. So they seem to be very sick and I must see if we can help them. You would like to see them next time too, hm?”

Mei distanced herself from the warm hug and her eyes were filled with tears.

“Not more than I want to see you every day.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I will be back as soon as I can. I wouldn’t dare leave my cute Weiwei behind for long.” He crouched down to be at the same level with her and pinched her chubby cheeks.

“Promise?”

“Promise. Also please do me a favor, don’t tell father just yet. I need to win some time. Would you help out this silly big brother?”

Mei pulled away and put on a superhero pose for the request, confirming that “You can count on little Meimei, gege!”

Xiao Zhan’s heart was a little less heavy when he set off with his sloppily packed bag.

In the past four years, he got in touch with a few other supporters through the same lady he asked for help previously. He needed allies who would back him up and he could count on, should the occasion arise. They all believed this issue should not be neglected either out of fear for the wellbeing of the colony or because they belonged to the group of people fascinated by the creatures.

They held meetings, discussing scenarios and bringing in further details. While Xiao Zhan focused on diseases that could harm the rays, others were in charge of schedules for the smaller spaceships that were going on patrol or trade with other colonies. Therefore, it took no time for Xiao Zhan to contact one of his insiders for information on an available space cruiser. He set off immediately through the secret hatch, not to miss the time frame of an undisturbed take off.

Sneaking on the corridor of the dock bay, he was sleek as a cat, edging forward through the shadows, silent and skilled. He swiped the keycard he was given and entered the docking station. A few button presses and one of the ship’s doors snapped open. He peered inside and when saw no one, he threw his backpack into the driving seat and brought the commanding panel into life. Being occupied with the unfamiliar buttons, he didn’t notice someone coming up from the lower deck of the ship in a dark blue mechanic's jumpsuit.

This stranger leaned against one of the pillars, waiting for the right moment to intervene with an ‘oh I don’t think so’ expression, but when he saw Xiao Zhan’s side profile, his eyes widened in surprise and he stepped up immediately.

“What do you think you are doing here?”

Xiao Zhan’s shoulders stiffened and his whole body jerked towards the sound. He got caught, now what. He only had a second to decide what to do, he decided to go all out and hope for the best.

“I’m stealing this ship! I’m stealing it and I will figure out what happened to them.”

The boy thought he lost his mind. “To who?”

“To the rays, of course! Didn’t you see or hear? There is only one left and it’s sick! I don’t have time for this.” He turned back to the digital interface, trying to figure out how to undock the ship.

“That is completely unacceptable. This ship requires at least two people on board.” He stated as a matter of fact. 

“I don’t care, I will manage. You can’t stop me. You better get out of it now, unless you are in for a ride.”

He saw the wicked expression on Xiao Zhan’s face, he knew he couldn’t reason with him in this state but he also couldn’t leave him getting away with a ship just to end up in the middle of nowhere. He could die out there.

“Who said anything about stopping? You clearly are in no state of driving this thing, and I’m not letting weeks of my work be thrown out of the window because you fancy saving some animals.”

Xiao Zhan’s hands slowed on the panel. “What, you want to actually come with me?”

“Not really, but you are leaving whether I stay or go, aren’t you?

“Yes.”

“Then here is what we’re going to do. We need to prepare…” Xiao Zhan threw his hands in the air and took a big breath to say something but Yibo also lifted his index finger to signal he was not finished. For some reason it worked, and Xiao Zhan released the air through his nostrils, posing a major pout.

“Think about this rationally. Who knows how long you will be out there. You need supplies, like water and stacking up on food, some clothes, look through the med kit and whatever you need for your plan, mission whatever it is you aim to do.”

Xiao Zhan sank low into the commanding seat, covering his face with his hand and resting his arm by the elbow on his thighs.

“Shit, you are right. I’m.. I have lost control for a minute. What did you say was your name again?”

“I didn’t, though I have to say I’m a bit offended that you don’t remember me.”

“Oh…” Yibo could see the thoughts and emotions run through Xiao Zhan’s face as he came to the realisation. “Oh! Yibo! It’s you! You really are fine!"

“Well, thanks for the compliment.” Yibo smirked with his lip lopsided to the left. His heart thumped at the thought of Xiao Zhan remembering what he asked of him last time they met.

“I meant..” 

“Relax, I know. So, now that you are calm, can we talk reasonably?”

“Thank you for talking me out of it.”

“No problem. Besides, you wouldn’t have gotten far because there was hardly any fuel in this bad boy.”

“It’s a she.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.. just usually for ships the ancestors used feminine pronouns.”

“I wasn’t categorizing it, I was trying to make a joke. It could very well be whatever it wants to be.”

“Great. Looks like I’m turning into my father now. That's just awesome.”

“He has problems with social queues as well?”

“I don’t have problems with… Heeeey!” Xiao Zhan hit Yibo on the arm quite a few times until Yibo’s gremlin smile faded and surrendered before his shoulder got numb.

The plan was to gather the necessary supplies and equipment in a few hours and then leave at the next shift change. That meant that Xiao Zhan had to hide in case his father would get the truth out of Mei and report him. Yibo lent him his spare hoodie to cover his distinctive clothing and smuggled Xiao Zhan into his own quarters still in his mechanics uniform. A few people tried to strike a conversation with Yibo, he seemed like a well known figure around here, but he managed to get rid of everyone within the first few words with his one or two word answers and referring to something important coming up and having time later on to continue.

Yibo’s living quarters were behind the repair stations in a secluded quarter. He unlocked his door and led Xiao Zhan into his living room. The situation wasn’t hopeless but it showed that a young male was living here on his own. He showed no regret and didn’t start picking up clothes from the floor or doing the dishes, but pushed the pile of clean clothes from the middle to the side of the sofa so his guest could sit down.

“So are you sure, you want to do this? You can still change your mind and stay here.” Xiao Zhan looked around the room and his eyes settled on Yibo standing in front of him. Wow, this boy had two kilometer long legs. 

"Same goes for you." Yibo wasn't bending.

"I’ll write a list of what I’ll need, please give this to Ming Fei. He will get everything in time for our leave." 

“Oh, so this wasn’t just a suicide mission, look at you!”

“Okay, I’ll let this one slide because I really acted like a madman back there.”

“Your eyes were red and your nostrils big. How to say, it wasn’t very advantageous.”

There was a moment of silence while Xiao Zhan regretted his life and was thinking about walking out of here but then Yibo started laughing. The air got lighter. The small bickering was soothing rather than annoying under the given circumstances.

Yibo left soon after to take care of his own business as well as getting Xiao Zhan’s stuff ready for him. There were a few moments of hesitancy at the beginning, he even scolded himself for offering to go with Xiao Zhan on the spot. What has gotten into him…

The whole day was going as usual, him and his repair assignment, content in his place, good things were coming for him if he kept his schedule and impressed the mechanics staff leader. Few hours later, here he was, stealing crates of food from the kitchen and about to embark on a trip with a guy he saw twice.

Meanwhile, exhausted from the night shift, Xiao Zhan curled up on Yibo’s sturdy sofa and promised to only sleep a little. This is how Yibo found him almost 2 hours later. He was wearing loose black trousers with a soft gray t-shirt and green neon details highlighted his black jacket which ended just at the right spot to show off his proportions.

Xiao Zhan woke at the sound of the door opening. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, then yawned. Yibo brought the scent of freshly baked bread with him. Xiao Zhan's stomach growled at the thought of food.

“Did you eat breakfast today?”

Xiao Zhan didn’t even know what time it was, let alone know how long he didn’t have anything to eat for so he chose to stay silent.

“Here. I know this is not what you are used to, but this was the only thing I could sneak out from the cafeteria in one piece.”

It was a sandwich filled with all sorts of vegetables, maybe not the freshest ones, but Xiao Zhan devoured it after the first taste. 

"You really didn't eat today, huh? Must I tell you how important it is that you keep your body healthy and strong?" He picked the wrapping up and tossed it in the small bin next to the single kitchen counter. Xiao Zhan heard him add something under his breath that was pretty close to 'I regret not packing another one.' 

"Ah, ah. No, it was just enough. My sincere thanks to you. How are things coming along?" Changing the subject was a good strategy after all. 

"Most of the equipment you requested will be taken to the ship in secret, courtesy of your friends. I got the food supplies and the med bay was filled up along the fuel since the ship was going to go out for scavenging tomorrow anyway. All is left for me to pack up my bag and we should have just enough time to get there in time."

"You know, I'm still not sure why you are helping, let alone coming with me." 

"I did ask myself the same question." He was looking for a suitable answer. If it existed, it escaped this mind. "It just feels like the right thing to do."

He shrugged it off and went to pack his bag.

***

Yibo has worked very hard since his father's disappearance. His mother died when he was 3 years old, the only belonging was the small, one small sleeping quarter that his parents worked for in their whole lifes. He was too low level for proper schooling, so he lived off running errands and trading things, information or gadgets that he found until he ended up at the workshop.

He tried to steal an engine component that would have been worth a month of food for him, but the mechanics leader caught him. He was planning on reporting him but he never had a son and after listening to Yibo's story, he offered him a position in the repair team if he promised he would not involve himself with illegal activities. Wang Han taught Yibo everything he knew about machinery, and kept him in check.

He grew up to be a reliable and honest person. He lived a simple and humble life, he was someone who others could turn to. Yibo never turned anyone away; he fixed an old lady's toilet for free, he helped a single father build a table for his twins so that they could learn properly.

In his free time, he either hung out with friends at the docks, watching the ships depart and arrive, earning a few extra credits by helping them unload or he was in his room reading magazine archives about sports. He was particularly interested in the motogp section. More than once he dreamt about speeding on an empty road, exploring the planet his colony successfully settled on. He imagined the wind catching onto his leather suit and his green helmet hugging his features neatly, leaving marks as he removes it when he reaches his cottage by water that he proudly built from scratch. Those are the other things he looked up when he had time. Somehow he liked trees out of every plant he saw. He tried to ask for special permission when groups of fixers were assigned to the upper lever gardens, but he was still too young and had less experience in fixing watering systems or oxygen generators.

He couldn't get Xiao Zhan out of his daydreams, no matter how hard he tried. He wondered how his life was going. Sometimes he found himself looking for his face when he was doing his business, but he always reminded himself how low the chances were of them meeting again. Why would he return? He must have everything up there. As far as he knew, the rays hadn't returned ever since they last met, Xiao Zhan had no reason whatsoever to come down here. That was another reason why he always applied for upper level maintenance, in hopes that he could go up, since Xiao Zhan didn't come again.

He couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw Xiao Zhan at the control panel of the ship he wasn't even assigned that day. He just covered his friend's shift so that person could be with his sick mother in the infirmary. He even lent him some money. He never wanted to look for Xiao Zhan again.

Wang Han caught him while he was sneaking the food crates out.

"I thought you were done with that." He pulled the boy aside into a corner before others saw them. "I am very disappointed." 

"No. No. Listen. This is different." Yibo whispered, holding Wang Han's upper arm. "You know I have changed and you are the one I have to thank that for. You are like a father to me."

"You better have an explanation then. I'm waiting." Yibo's heart was so soft for him, he looked almost funny with his hand on his hips.

How should he put it? Now that he ran it through his head, what could he say? That he saw a boy years ago and couldn't forget him? That he is running away with him?

"It's okay. I have always known. Don't let him break your heart or I'll find him and put his hand in the vice branch and…" 

He would have kept going if Yibo wasn't in a hurry.

"Alright, alright. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Good luck, my boy." 

"Thank you, for everything."

***

Thanks to the well planned actions and -they were sure- to some luck too, the boys were able to detach from the mothership without getting caught in the process. They knew someone would notice once the ship was moving so they stayed close to the starship, not to come up on the radar. Once they circled around to the other side, they had to put some distance between them and the others who would launch out to force their return.

Xiao Zhan told Yibo which way they should head first, where he thought the ray could have travelled, predicting her usual path over the years. They turned on full throttle and were out of sight. This part of the galaxy was foreign to them, but others have been to the area so it was already added to the map stored on the system. Still they were both just beginning to understand what they did, leaving behind what they’ve known all their lives was scary but exciting at the same time. They didn’t admit to each other, but seeing they had the other acting just as itchy and elevated made it easier.

For a while they still monitored the horizon and checked if someone had followed them. Yibo broke the silence to find out what’s next.

“What are you planning to do once we find it?”

“I’m hoping to examine the ray with the equipment we brought with us, and it would be interesting to see where it desired to settle. It needs nourishment and rest eventually. There must be a planet to which it can travel to. We will see it from there.”

***

The first few days on the ship were uneventful. Xiao Zhan still had a lot to learn about operating a ship with at least the basic equipment, life support for one and navigation for others. He used his notebook to scribble important bits down which he found in the sturdy manual and he mustn't forget.

They were reserved with each other when it came to communication, but Xiao Zhan couldn't learn everything from books. It took too much time which they might not have and Yibo spent his whole life with these ships. He knew all the tricks that can't be found in books and it was quicker to ask him then searching through the various graphic presentations on how to work a valve or how to tell which button to press if he wanted to look on the star map.

They both chose a room where they settled down and unpacked what little belongings they were carrying in their backpacks. These rooms were close to each other and on the same small corridor, leading into the lavatory and showers.

Other than that, they had the command station at the front, a spacious lounge with a half moon sofa, a big table and open space with a big window into the unknown. Next to that was a kitchen, not too modern but it had all the equipment for standard cooking. The science station took up the back of the ship, they had an infirmary there and a few machines to conduct tests.

Little by little Xiao Zhan broke the shell of Yibo's wall and they started spending more time in the common room or in the kitchen instead of their rooms alone. It turned out Yibo wasn't very good with cooking, that became the resort of Xiao Zhan, while Yibo in return was in charge of keeping the ship intact. At first there weren't any things to do on that front as the ship was in good condition, stacked fully on all fronts, water, fuel and oxygen.

It was one of those evenings when Xiao Zhan prepared his famous fish steak with vegetables. He stood in the kitchen for such a long time, Yibo was worried he would stay hungry in the end.

"Famous you say?" Yibo was sitting at the table while Xiao Zhan slid the meat on the plate in front of him. He was eyeing the creation and by its smell it already was mouthwatering. Xiao Zhan went even further and dripped some of the cooking sauce on top, making the dish look more appetising. 

"Famous by family standards. Both my father and sister enjoy this dish. Dig in." He was still standing, waiting for Yibo to take the first bite.

Yibo put some of everything on his fork and filled his mouth, cute little hamster cheeks puffing up with each chewing motion. He took his time just to annoy Xiao Zhan before admitting that indeed he is the best chef of the galaxy and to sit the f*ck down, only horses eat standing up.

Xiao Zhan cursed at him in return, scolding him for this treatment, since without him they would be eating burned toast for sure.

Few bites later Yibo cursed again. 

"Ya, you're still going at it?" 

"No, it's not that. Look out the window."

The fork stopped in front of Xiao Zhan’s smiley face, lips fading into thin lines. There was a drifting sea of jellyfish on the horizon, much like an organic landmine field. Yibo was already on his feet, racing to the front of the ship. When Xiao Zhan met him, he pointed towards the edge of the jellyfish spread.

"At least we found the ray."

Indeed, it was pacing, looking for a way through. Taking a few turns, then moving left and right, the swarm seemed to have no end. All the jellyfish were bigger than a basketball, their tentacles at least 1 meter long. Their bodies were see through and fluorescent with color, almost like some storefront signs at the colony ship.

“That doesn’t look too good.”

“She won't be able to pass through there without hurting herself."

“Can’t she just go around it?”

“I don’t think she considers that as an option…” Xiao Zhan had a hunch that the ray won’t diverge from her usual path by the way she mustered the possibilities.

“Okay, I have an idea.” He sat down in the seat and turned manual maneuvering on. “I’ll go first and make way for her. Hopefully the jellyfish will scatter and she’ll move through fast enough.”

“Load the rear camera on the screen, I want to monitor her movement.”

Yibo touched a few buttons and there she was, on the side of the screen, assessing the situation and the appearance of their ship. 

Xiao Zhan stepped behind Yibo’s chair and as he fixed his eyes on the screen, he leaned forward, placing a hand on Yibo’s shoulder. 

“Be slow and steady.” 

Holding the wheel in his left hand, Yibo pushed the lever forward by a few inches with his right. The ship responded well, smoothly pressing forward towards the jellyfish squad blocking their way. From the window they could see that the creatures' thin tentacles hung low below them, even lower than the thicker oral arms that they could see from farther away.

The outskirt was an easy way in but as they got deeper, the jellyfish to free space ratio was dense, making it hard to get past them without nudging them aside with the ship. Some were cautious about this foreign machine and swam out of the way before the metal could reach them, others held their ground until they had no choice but to move. Their bell shaped body contracted and elongated while making space for the ship.

Things were going well and the ray followed suit not far behind them before the forest of jellyfish rearranged their rows and closed the path behind them. 

"So far so good. Do you think we could go faster?" 

"Let's see." 

The jellyfish felt threatened by the sudden movements and the brave ones grouped up around the left side of the ship. Yibo changed the screen to the ship status reporter which showed damage to the shield above the docking hatch.

"Shit, they are attacking us. We need to get out of here. ASAP." 

"If we leave, what about the ray?"

"She looks pretty okay for me, which we won't be able to tell about ourselves if we don't leave!" Yibo's hand was back on the wheel already, not even waiting for a response. 

“Hold on! What is that other flashing thing?"

Yibo didn't notice it before. Sure enough, the communication interface was picking up a signal. 

"It's picking up sound waves.. but where is it coming from?”

The lines bounced up and down, lower hills and biller pikes compared to the base line, repeating the same sequence. High high low middle tone, high low middle low and again. 

"This can't be right. According to the meter, it originates from behind us." 

Xiao Zhan ripped his eyes away from the graph and fixated on the rear camera view. The ray was going in a wider range, going out left, then swinging back right. Her movement picked up motion, more and more inpatient?

"No, they are not soundwaves but [ highly coded electrical impulses ](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/computer-science/electrical-impulse) on which rays can communicate. Of course! This is a long shot, but… " He entered the translation software and initiated a sequence for possible meaning. It took a while to load in the result. The screen read 'Move away. Move away. Move.' 

"Hold on. Is she.. she saying this to us?" Yibo looked at the rear view monitor with astonishment ringing off his voice..

"Only one way to find out. Get out of her way." 

Yibo didn't have to be asked twice, he sped through the rest of the way in such a hurry, they lost the harmful jellyfish who - with presumably their tentacles - tried to put a dent into the ship. They stopped at a safe distance, waiting for the ray to show up. Visibly, the path on which they exited was still open and they both cheered the ray on as she emerged from the same spot. Some of the jellyfish were following in suit, chasing her out, stinging her fin or where they could reach. Luckily once it passed the line where the jellyfish field ended, they were not interested in it anymore.

The animal was no longer able to go in a straight line, the venom that left marks on her body was tingling and the surface became swollen where the tentacles brushed against its skin. There wasn’t anywhere to go, so she flattened out on top of the ship, resting for a while. The boys put the ship in standstill because they weren’t sure where to go from here. They didn’t want to carry the ray farther from its destination.

“Can we do anything to help her? Are those stings lethal?” Yibo inquired, a bit afraid of how the ship will hold up with the extra weight on it.

“There are deadly jellyfish out there, but I don’t think these were that kind. Their shape didn’t match the one I saw pictures about, and they are much rarer than the common ones. It hurts like a son of a bitch never the less, I am sure. Maybe I could make an ointment to spread it on her skin since she is laying on the ship.”

Xiao Zhan gave it a thought, and went into the storage to see if there is anything he could use. He knew that it was suggested to use vinegar on the burning skin and he also was aware of its characteristics. Vinegar is an aqueous solution of acetic acid and trace chemicals, there should be a thickening agent to make a gel out of it for better appliance use. He also needed some strips and tape to stick the ointment to its body.

He gathered everything in a box and got to work at the science station. There was just one tiny detail. How was he going to go out? Yibo pointed this out to him.

“Have you ever space walked?” There was just silence. “I thought so.”

“We can’t just wait and see if she makes it through. I am doing this so you might as well prepare me how to get out there.”

“No way am I letting you out there. You will prepare me how to apply this, because I will be going out.”

Once the salve was whisked together by Xiao Zhan’s equipment, Yibo put his spacesuit on. It was a grey, heavy suit, with the life support panel on its back. The helmet was round shaped. He fastened it to the neck part and turned the oxygen flow on. One look at the oxygen meter and he found the first thing they forgot to fill up before leaving. He pulled a face which Xiao Zhan saw.

“What’s the problem?”

“I only have enough air in this for 27 minutes.”

“How long would it take to refill the tank?”

“Hours… It's okay, I am not planning to stay out there for long. Are you sure that the ray won’t protest? I mean, I’m pretty sure no human touched them before.”

“She is barely awake at this point, drowsy because of the venom. This is our best chance.”

“Then wish me luck.”

Xiao Zhan longed to say something but his throat was too cramped, he nodded and handed the container and the bag to Yibo.

“Stay on the comm with me, okay?”

Xiao Zhan backed out of the chamber and pressed the door seal. He put his earpiece in and tested it.

“A, a. Can you hear me?”

“What are those noises, you already miss me?”

Xiao Zhan blushed. Why was it easier for Yibo to flirt with him when they weren’t face to face.”

“Alright. I’m out. Damn, I know she is huge but seeing her this close is so surreal.”

“I know, she is magical, isn’t she?” Envy seeped through his voice, he tried to swallow it back. It wasn’t Yibo’s fault he couldn’t be the one out there.

“Oh wow, I touched it. I’m touching it. Wow, wow.”

“Is everything okay?” Xiao Zhan closed his eyes to focus on Yibo’s voice.

“Yes, she is so still. Her eyes are closed. I wish you could be here to see this.”

“I wish too.” His heart thumped harder once and his chest felt warmer.

Yibo was working all the way in silence, Xiao Zhan checked the time. “How long do you need? Fifteen minutes almost passed.”

“I’m just putting the last gauze on. I think I covered most of her top half. I don’t suppose I try to turn her upside down to check her tummy?”

“No, this should be enough, that side should not be as damaged.”

“Okay, then I’ll be heading back inside now.” Few moments of silence again, then a flood of curses again. “I have a bit of a problem. The door is stuck. It must have got damaged when the jellyfish got through the shield. Fuck. I’ll try to pry it open.”  
  
“Be careful.”

The latch was stuck in place, no matter how strong Yibo tried to turn the bolt, it didn’t give. His oxygen meter beeped, he looked at the clock. Ten minutes left. He felt his heart rate going up and he took deeper breaths instead of faster inhales that his body urged him to do.

One last try, he planted his foot before the door sills and grabbed the handle with both hands. He yanked the metal so hard, it finally gave. There was a moment of relief, then the panic. The handle was in his hand, it snapped off and he was drifting away from the ship. He desperately tried to cling to something, but he wasn’t aligned with the surface. When he pulled, he used his feet to push away from the ship.

He was slowly spinning around his axis, getting a bit motionsick. He closed his eyes to calm his stomach, it would be bad to throw up in the helmet right now. He took a deep breath and called into the distance.

“Gege, I fucked up.”

Xiao Zhan’s heart skipped a beat. “What? What’s wrong Yibo?”

“I broke .., I’m ... away. ... need ... to come and get me.”

He felt the crushing weight constrain his chest. “What? Yibo? You’re breaking up? Tell me what buttons to press, quick!”

“Okay, listen. To the left, on the middle panel, press the top left button.”

“Got it, what’s the n…”

“Gege? Are you there? Xiao Zhan?”

There was no answer. This wasn’t right. He was too young to go out like this. He space-walked so many times, He was always careful. How did he forget to strap himself to the ship? Stupid, idiot. His oxygen meter beeped again. Five minutes left. Fantastic. He stopped spinning in the meantime and he didn’t see the ship. He was praying Xiao Zhan could start and maneuver the ship closer so he could grab onto anything and climb back to safety.

In the meantime in the ship, Xiao Zhan was screaming at the manual, his hand shaking as he was scanning through the pages he wrote together. It was too soon, he hadn’t had a chance to learn driving. He had to try, he needed to find the right sequence to start the ship now. He looked on the clock. Four minutes left. No, no, no. Yibo, hold on a little longer, he prayed. I’ll make it. Hold on.

Yibo was taking faster and faster breaths, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the counter that was slowly ticking his life away. Three fifty nine, three fifty eight… Something brushed against his leg, is he already hallucinating? He saw a big dark blob swim into his vision. He was so scared, he started kicking and a shout escaped him. It was just the ray, so he stopped and pulled himself into a little ball to slow his breathing. He had to spare as much oxygen as possible.

She approached Yibo while he was upside down, just hovering there without any intention, then she maneuvered to his right, touching the space suit with the tip of her fin. Yibo spun around and now he could see how far he was knocked from the ship. He was still floating away surely because the windows on the ship began to shrunk. The ray drifted around him, flat like a rug, only small ripples on her flops' edge showing signs of correction. The ray looked at him and Yibo looked back into those ancient, all knowing eyes.

Out in space, his life started flashing by and it was filled with small memories of Xiao Zhan, like their first ray watch, the way he was looking at them with admiration, his determination when stealing the ship, Yibo accidentally brushing his hand against Xiao Zhan’s on the day of leaving the colony. He was sure, the other didn't even notice it. The ray’s restless flops around him made him cautious. She circled around him in rapid motions, but Yibo didn’t know what she wanted.

Then there was a mental image of his hand holding onto the ray’s tail. The connection hurt at the beginning, piercing pain in his frontal lobe, his eyes seeing stars. He lifted his hand to his head, momentarily forgetting that he had the helmet on. The dull ace remained there, throbbing at his vein but he knew what he saw. He gripped the ray’s tail just as his meter beeped away two minutes.

Xiao Zhan barely saw anything from this. When the ray brought Yibo closer, he screamed at it, thinking it was going to drag him away. The ray flapped its fins, stopping in front of him and looked into his eyes waiting. He didn't know how, but he knew what it wanted.

So he ran, he ran like never before, to the chamber. He saw where the door was still open, a few seconds later the ray appeared and it took a few attempts, but Yibo was finally inside and Xiao Zhan smashed the emergency seal button after making sure the ray was far enough not to close it on her and then the waiting was just too much until the chamber got under pressure. As soon as he heard the clearing beep he hit the open button and pushed through the tiniest opening of the door and dropped on his knees in front of Yibo who was motionless.

Xiao Zhan fumbled with the fastenings, swearing and pleading Yibo not to die and he finally got the helmet off and looked into Yibo’s eyes, who was just looking into nothing with open mouth but his nostrils were moving which meant he was still breathing and Xiao Zhan was relieved and he hit Yibo on the chest while shouting at him. Finally he snapped back and sat up with lighting speed, not losing another breath to say “You won’t believe what just happened!”

The very loud and obnoxious answer from Xiao Zhan was “Yes, you almost died, you idiot!”

"I'm going to ignore that right now, because I'm too excited. The ray spoke to me. Well, not with words, with thoughts, images rather. It told me to grab its tail!" 

Xiao Zhan took Yibo’s cheeks in his hand and brought him close for examination. After looking into his eyes for a few seconds, he concluded. “I can’t see anything different.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“It means you might have as well hallucinated the whole thing. Oxygen deprivation does that to your brain.”

But he knew he didn't imagine it. He was set on standing up and arguing more, but pain struck his side and he slid back down with the help of Xiao Zhan.

“Does something hurt?”

“Yeah, my ribs. Help me get out of this."

After carefully peeling the spacesuit off of Yibo's torso, he held his top up for Xiao Zhan to see. 

"How bad does it look?"

Xiao Zhan touched the skin, hoping no ribs were broken.

"Shiiii… Warn me before you do something like that."

Of course, the color where the trauma happened would not show up until the next day. Yibo was in pain. Xiao Zhan didn't say it but he was worried about internal bleeding. At least his lungs were not damaged, otherwise they wouldn't be talking at the moment. He raised his worried eyes and explained that Yibo must have hit something on the way inside.

"Let’s get you checked up in the med bay. I'll help you stand up."

It was a process with lots of pained noises, small, sharp inhales and squinted eyes from Yibo's half. He even took a step by himself, which almost swept him off again.

"You don't have to play the tough guy in front of me. Lean on me." 

Xiao Zhan offered his shoulder and supported Yibo’s waist while they made it to the examination table. It was too high to simply sit on it, so Xiao Zhan pretty much manhandled Yibo up there and asked him to lay down after removing his top. He placed the analysing machine's pads on the damaged tissue which earned hisses from Yibo. He apologised and took a deep breath to calm his trembling hands.

Yibo wouldn’t admit it but the way Xiao Zhan was all serious, did things to his body. There was something in the way he operated the equipment confidently, and the ease which he handled him. The duality of Xiao Zhan’s warm personality and this grown up doctor behavior was hard to wrap a head around. Very dangerous combination in Yibo’s opinion. 

Once everything was in place, Xiao Zhan used command-words on the portal to initiate general examination. Luckily, the result came back with no internal damage, only a major bruise. Some painkillers and rest were prescribed, the painkiller in a spreadable gel form, looked like a mixture of green aloe and a numbing agent. It smelled like a bouquet of mint freshly collected from the colony garden.

Xiao Zhan watched Yibo apply the ointment and guilt made his eyes water. 

"It was all my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to go. I'm so sorry." He couldn't take his eyes off of the injured torso.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not blaming you. I made a mistake by not strapping myself up, don't beat yourself up about it. You didn't force me to go out there, I even argued about not letting you go out, remember?"

"Yes, but.." 

"No buts. I am here and I'll be fine. Now get your sorry ass here and help me get to my bed. Please."

His words worked, Xiao Zhan was by his side then and all the way through his recovery. Yibo, of course, took advantage of Xiao Zhan caring for him - in a cute way - by asking for a warm tea or a book or blanket every now and then. Xiao Zhan just laughed at him, seeing right through everything and fulfilled each request gladly.

***

The jar of gel ran out one afternoon as they sipped their tea, talking about their childhood on the starship and Yibo asked something that came out of nowhere. 

"Is there a way to tell if a ray is pregnant?" 

"What makes you ask this suddenly?" 

"Remember how I told you about those moments when I was connected to her? It just came to me, that as she saw what I was thinking, I could have sworn I felt her motherly instincts kick in? And the thought of a child of her own? Maybe? I'm not sure…" 

"I can take samples of its blood or a swab test but we have to land somewhere for that for me to get near her." Xiao Zhan was still not convinced something like this could happen. The test could validate either of their points. 

***

After Yibo healed, Xiao Zhan pressed him to show how things work on the ship. What happened before could not repeat itself, he had to be prepared and knowledgeable. He repeated every sequence multiple times, built scenarios for himself where he had to respond fast. He got some driving lessons from Yibo frequently.

Xiao Zhan sat at the wheel and maneuvered between some space clusters. 

"If you want less amplitude, you should stir it the other way." 

“Like this?“ With that Xiao Zhan almost turned the ship upside down next to a rock.

“Woah, easy.” Yibo’s hand landed on his before they could collide and straightened the vessel with ease. 

Xiao Zhan planned to look at him with big, apologetic eyes. Yibo's face was so close to his, and his hand on his was so sturdy that he only managed to mumble about not being a good teacher and should give precise instructions, though most of it was hidden by Xiao Zhan hiding his blushed cheeks by looking busily the other way. Their eyes still met eventually and Yibo was softly smiling at his mischief. He forgot about the ship and the cluster, looking into those warm eyes.

"Khmm, I wanted to check on the water filter. It was acting up. Will you be fine over here?" Yibo peeled his fingers away one by one. 

"Oh sure, sure. Once we're through, I'll just turn autopilot on. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Yibo squeezed Xiao Zhan’s shoulder and ran his thumb along before leaving.

***

Yibo woke late, stomach rumbling as soon as he rubbed his bleared eyes clean. He pouted and patted his tummy while stretching his long legs on the comfortable mattress. After putting on some trousers and running his hand through his hair, he made his way out of his room. The corridor was already lit, that meant Xiao Zhan was already awake. They always had a fight about leaving the lights on everywhere he went. Making his way to the canteen, the sweet smell of pancakes and music greeted his half-asleep senses.

He stopped in the doorway, legs folded, leaning against the metallic frame. A cheesy song was playing and all he saw was Xiao Zhan moving to the rhythm at the stove, tossing a pancake in the air, then putting marmalade on another, licking the tip of his finger to taste it. He was humming to the song and nodding at the good flavors. His legs tapped twice and then once with the other, his shoulders shimmying playfully as he slid the done pancake on the plate. There came the grand finale of the song, he put the batter in the pan, set it on the stove and took this time to spin around. That’s when he saw Yibo’s gremlin smile flashing at him. He is never going to live this down.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to blackmail you.”

“Oh, come on, Wang laoshi. Show me your moves. I promise I won’t laugh if you’re clumsy.” 

He turned back to flip this pancake too. The next song started with a heavier beat. Xiao Zhan was just about to state that only boys who dance get pancakes for breakfast, when he turned back, Yibo was already in the middle of the kitchen, busting his best moves. Xiao Zhan’s jaw dropped at the precise movements, coordinated limbs twisting and chest bumping.

“Fine, fine. You win this round. Come sit down before you break something.”

Yibo’s satisfied smile still lingered when he got the first bite of his well deserved pancake.

“Where have you learned those moves?”

Yibo shrugged. “I practiced in the workshop.” Like it’s the most natural answer.

Xiao Zhan stuffed his mouth full of pancakes, while the mental image of an oil stained Yibo in a mechanic’s suit, popping and locking to his heart’s content filled his mind.

***

It's been weeks of drifting after the ray with seemingly no destination. The radar and the signal system went off with loud warning noises and red alerts while they were sleeping. Hopping out of the bed and running towards the panel in panic, Yibo kicked into the side of the table and broke his little toe for sure. Among heavy cursing, he remarked, that there is a planet in front of them and they were already in orbit while the ray didn’t change trajectory and was heading straight to the surface. Yibo waited for Xiao Zhan about the decision.

Should they follow or wait outside the planet? Xiao Zhan asked back if the ship could handle the way down and the landing and Yibo said, they occasionally did land on other starships when trading or transferring colony members so the landing is no issue, but going through the planet’s stratosfare and the overheating, he wasn’t sure the ship was equipped for. Their curiosity won, both of them hadn’t seen a planet before and the ray was heading there so it should be safe. Maybe it’s even a habitable planet. So many possibilities, they couldn’t pass down the opportunity.

“Strap yourself in, this is going to be a bumpy ride.” With that, they made their way down.

To leave orbit, the ship flipped around and flew backwards. This was necessary to slow the ship down, so that the OMS (*orbital maneuvering engines) then could thrust the ship out of orbit and toward the planet. The ship turned nose-first as soon as it was out and used it’s belly to take advantage of drag with its blunt bottom. The angle of descent was exactly 40 degrees, just like in the books. The shock wave created by their entry was a forcefully loud sound for their earsm which was used to the emptiness of space and the soft buzzing of the ship. It felt like someone ripped the earplug out, taking their eardrum with it.

Then came the massive air friction caused by the ship’s drag, shaking the ship violently, causing heat to sear up and coat everything outside around them. The console lit up in vivid colors, showing the temperature increase, and though the ship was coated with special heat-resistant materials, the durable insulation was applied so long ago that some parts were flaking off and burning away. The sensors on the ship were overheating, Yibo had to switch to manual approach the rest of the way.

Xiao Zhan saw the massive cloud coverage in front of them and the ray just pierced right through it. They were descending rapidly, one second there was only milky whiteness, the next they were blinded by light. Blinking away, he hurried to follow the animal's path. What awaited them below the clouds was beyond their imagination. It was one thing to see pictures taken hundreds of years ago, even if their resolution was 32K, seeing a thriving planet from a bird's eye view was shocking.

Fortunately, the thruster rockets slowed them from an orbital speed of 17,000 mph to a velocity that human occupants can survive when they hit the planet’s surface, otherwise their landing could have ended tragically. Using the available monitors and meters, Yibo set the ship down on a field without trees.

It was a task requiring lots of concentration, he only had time to process what's outside the window when the ship has safely touched the ground. Massaging his knuckles that were sore from gripping the navigation system, he stood up and walked in front of glass. It was truly a whole new world, tall trees in the distance, green grass everywhere, lots of other colors too.

Xiao Zhan hugged his waist from behind and asked. 

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

"First we.." 

"I know, I know. Scan the surface, see if the air is breathable, salala. I did everything while you were so skillfully landing the ship. Good job on that, by the way." 

Yibo didn't move.

"Look, we are already here. What harm can it do if we step outside for a few minutes. Here is your belt for shield protection and a rebreather if you don't trust the equipment we have." 

Their secondary entrance door slid open at Xiao Zhan’s approach and the ramp unfolded from under the floor. Stepping from the platform onto the meadow felt so surreal. Such a big open space with the grass swaying in the wind, big leafed bushes that were never trimmed luxuriated the scenery, small patches of various flowers sprawled as far as the eyes could see. They have never seen so many colors before, never felt sun shine on their skin before and never inhaled so many scents either.

This was the most ideal place to land, they could see why the ray chose this. They had a hard time saying anything, all their senses overloaded after being born and raised in space. Upon Xiao Zhan’s approach Yibo could hear the dirt srounch under his feet. 

"This… everything is just so beautiful." There were unshed tears in his eyes.

A butterfly fluttered into view, as big as maple leaf on feather light wings, stealing the show with its orange and black colors. They followed it over the hill, where they found the ray basking in sunlight, its mouth wide open. She used both sofallic fins to scoop in as much food as she could. It was rolled up during travelling and acted as a large spatula during feeding, creating a vortex with a steady flow of nutritious food. They observed from far away, not to disturb.

Xiao Zhan was fascinated, he had never seen one eat before. It must be one of the places they visit when they trail because there was plenty of food around for many rays. The air was half covered with plankton and other small fish, their schools moving like they are guided by a current, under waves, forming a loop or spreading out, resembling a piece of thin paper.

Some small fishes approached the ray, sticking to its bottom with their mouth. Xiao Zhan read that this was called a symbiosis between the two species. The small fish gain protection and get to eat while the ray gets cleaned. They sat down in the glass to enjoy this beautiful day before they got work done. Yibo was plucking strands of thick grass out from their place and Xiao Zhan raised his gaze to the cloud, watching them form familiar shapes which then he could call out to Yibo.

“Oh, look! That one is like a bunny! And that next to it, is a lion with a big mane around its neck.” He lay down to see a bigger part of the sky. “ Your turn. Tell me what you see.” He urged Yibo.

“I don’t have as good of an imagination as you.”

“Oh, come on. Humor me.”

Yibo lay down next to him and squinted. “Alright, that one to the side where the color is deeper looks like an engine with its gears spinning around.”

Xiao Zhan didn’t dare to laugh out loud and make Yibo think he said something wrong, so he held himself back, only his shoulders were moving a little from chuckling inside. “Good, good. One more!”

“Okay. That one at the far back. Isn’t it like a hand reaching out towards something untouchable? A goal that it wants to reach, despite its distance.”

“Wow.” Xiao Zhan turned to his side to look at Yibo. On the outside Yibo always seemed a bit too serious and rigid, but once those layers were peeled away, one could see he was a deep thinker with meaningful thoughts. He looked so young on the outside, but the inside was cunning and reserved.

“What?” Yibo turned to face him. He forgot what he wanted to say, he didn’t notice they were so close like this. Xiao Zhan looked graceful and radiating under the soft yellow lighting, small green leaves stroking his cheek and the wind blowing a few strands of his fringe to the side. He belonged here, with nature.

“Nothing” Xiao Zhan pat Yibo on his chest. “We should get some work done while there is daylight left. What do you say?”

Yibo stood up and held a hand out to help Xiao Zhan up.

"I'll bring the portable ultrasound from the ship. Maybe you could try to fix the latch in the meantime? We should also check for drinkable water to fill up our container."

Like that, their plan was easily formed. They both went their separate ways, bringing out what they needed for their tasks.

Xiao Zhan carried the light ultrasound device in one hand. The ray found a quiet spot under a willow tree and buried her fins and tail under the ground to cool down a little. She wasn’t bothered by the small fishes still on her back, cleaning away months of accumulated dead skin, nor was she paying attention to Xiao Zhan kneeling beside her between the exposed roots, turning the machine on.

It was a very simple device, like a hand vacuum, except it’s whole bottom had a scanner and the top projected the hologram of the result. The sun was still up, but the shade of the willow tree’s hanging branches provided enough cover and the image was quite clear. Xiao Zhan gasped, when he saw the tiny animal inside its mother’s belly. It was already fidgeting, the little spine twisting and turning while the not fully developed fins flopped around clumsily. He watched the small creature, marveling at nature’s perfection and being extremely lucky to see this. He wanted to shout out to Yibo in excitement but thought better of it and took a recording of the ultrasound instead. He will show him later.

He was also concerned, because Yibo’s predictions were correct, which meant that there really has been a connection that day between him and the ray. How was it possible? What kind of creature was this? He knew from the research and from just basic science that original rays were meant to live in water. These species must have come from another part of space, which meant they may very well be aliens even though they resemble the shape of something known to humankind. How fascinating was the thought that they can still find ways (as proven twice already) to communicate.

He sat on one of the thick roots of the tree, using the occasion to be near the tárgy of his admiration. He couldn’t hold back, his arm stretched out to stroke the skin of the ray. It opened her eyes, like a human would when woken from a light sleep. She didn't move away. Xiao Zhan whispered a thank you while thinking of her saving Yibo and he got a soft tingling feeling on the back of his neck, a feeling that the ray understood those two words' meaning. 

Back at the ship, Yibo was wearing safety glasses and gloves for his work. It wasn't a hard task to fix up the door. A little hammering here, some welding there and it was functioning as before. Yibo saw Xiao Zhan walk away with a water container. He almost was too careful not to step on the flowers in his path, taking big steps and going around, smelling some or touching their petals.

When he was gone, Yibo packed his gear up, cleaned his hands and with a pruning shear, he picked up a bouquet of flowers. It was made out of a long lilac bellflower, an orange daisy like one, blue carnations and few of the faded pink lilies, because those were the ones, where Xiao Zhan stopped for the longest time. Other than these, a variety of just green round shaped leafy sticks and fern and those tiny white flowers on long stems.

When he was done with arranging the pieces (he switched them around for quite a while, holding it away from himself to see what looked good), he bound the stalks together with some light brown thick thread, tying it off in a bow. He wondered if there was a vase on the ship to put it into. 

Xiao Zhan reached the river bank where he wanted to take water samples. He bent down to fill the bottle and he slipped on a slimy rock, cutting his palm. He checked the cut, it was open but not too deep. Still it will need disinfectant that stings bad. He didn't have anything to wrap around his palm unless tearing his own clothing which he wasn't in the mood for, so he ignored the drops falling onto the shore and the rushing water washing it away while closing the container with its cork. 

He was just about to leave when he saw a gray mass on his peripheral. It was one of those moments where the brain just gives out the signal for the eyes to look but with no real thought behind it. When the shape registered, he only had mare seconds to duck and lehasal, then roll over, get up and start running, because a shark came after him at the smell of blood. It was a young silky shark as far as Xiao Zhan could tell, but there was no time to spare for a better look.

He ran straight towards the ship, which was quite a distance, gripping his t-shirt with the bleeding hand to muffle the scent. Upon reaching the edge of the meadow, he instantly found Yibo, who was luckily close to the ship at least. He started waving his hands and shouting at him to get his attention. 

“Get inside now! Nooow!”

Yibo saw the frantic Xiao Zhan with blood on his clothes and his instinct was to run towards him, but there must be a reason why he would prompt him to get to safety. He went behind the door, ready to close it, and watched the events unfold from there, in case Xiao Zhan needed help after all.

He saw the fast animal and the ray father behind, the first chasing Xiao Zhan, the latter in its tail, trying to catch up. The distance became smaller between the running boy and the shark rapidly, Xiao Zhan undoubtedly running out of stamina. 

He was very close. Yibo was also shouting ‘come on’ and ‘don't look back just run’, ‘you're almost here’. Judging by the distance, Yibo made the call and began closing the door. When Xiao Zhan made it to him, he held his hand out to pull him into safety, while behind him, the ray collided with the shark, shoving it to the side, missing the door by a few seconds, which was this way able to snap shut.

They were on the ground, Xiao Zhan on top of Yibo, both panting.

"Holy shit, that was close." Remarked Xiao Zhan rolling on his back. 

“You’re bleeding!” Yibo sat up immediately to inspect him.

“I cut my palm, that's why the shark was so aggressive.”

"Okay, come with me." He grabbed Xiao Zhan’s wrist and dragged him into the washroom. Without saying anything, he continued holding his injured arm and put it under cold running water. His blood painted the sink a diluted red.

"Do you think you will need stitches?" Yibo wondered out loud, looking at the teared up skin.

Xiao Zhan smiled down on him, Yibo's eyes were full of concern.

"No, I'll just need some first aid patches. Look, it already stopped bleeding." He tried to acquire his own hand back, but Yibo was still not letting go, inspecting with mouth slightly parted, like he wants to make sure it is what it is, a light injury.

"I need to get back out there." Xiao Zhan said, half thinking. Yibo’s eyes snapped at him. "I hope the ray managed to get away."

“Don’t worry, she can take care of herself. Otherwise she wouldn't have helped. She is hundreds of years old for all we know. You on the other hand could think of yourself sometimes too!"

Xiao Zhan couldn't bear being scolded again. "Like it's my fault she is possibly the only remaining survivor of its species! Do you know the weight of that? The weight of being responsible for a species going completely extinct? Not to mention that she indeed is pregnant!"

"If a choice would come between your death and hers, who wouldn't you pick?" There was no answer, which meant… "You are not seriously considering being less worthy of living than that creature?!" 

"Who am I to decide though? Can you tell me, who is more worthy?" 

"Yes! You are!"

Xiao Zhan was taken aback. How did Yibo look him in the eye and without a doubt choose him against something ancient and perfect? He had no comeback for this. 

Yibo deemed that the conversation was over and he was just standing there in the middle of the washroom for a while. Xiao Zhan was still and silent, not showing any signs of leaving either. Yibo unbuttoned his first layer of shirts and pulled it across his head. yz still didn’t budge. He took the t-shirt off as well. One last layer of a tank top hugged his slim figure neatly. He removed the utility belt from around his waist, his stance changed now that the heavy equipment was detached. He looked in the general direction of Xiao Zhan but not straight at him, he didn’t dare.

“Can I… stay?” The request was barely louder than a whisper.

Yibo’s lips thinned to a straight line. His heart skipped a beat. He...what?

“I just.. don’t want to be alone.”

Yibo felt his Adam's apple bob, he swallowed almost audibly. Xiao Zhan always spoke freely of what was on his mind, why was it that he himself wasn’t able to, though he thought the same. They came so close to death in such a short period of time compared to his safe life back on the starship, it was hard to consider continuing on this journey without the other beside them.

Yibo though being aware of Xiao Zhan, wasn’t shy. He pulled every remaining clothing off and checked the temperature before stepping under the shower head. Xiao Zhan on the other hand, despite wanting to stay didn't really think this through. Now that Yibo was naked, it seemed wrong to stay outside and watch. He took everything off too and was trying to fixate his gaze on something that wouldn’t make him blush but as Yibo turned away, he could see his toned upper body in his peripheral vision, while he approached the cabin. The first drops of warm water hit his skin and since Yibo didn't protest, Xiao Zhan took one more step and found himself under the hot water.

He looked up just in time to see Yibo's soapy hand handing him the bottle of body wash. It was just quiet, unrushed. They both washed up as they would do alone, minding the water consumption. The recirculator would clean most of it and it will be re-used. With the water sample gained from the river, they could potentially pump more water on board. Yibo turned the knob and the bathroom echoed with the last drops hitting the tile. They didn’t move, they didn’t speak.

As Yibo looked at Xiao Zhan, he saw the pureness, the translucent water drop on the tip of his nose and the rest stuck on the brown eyelashes, clinging on just a second longer before rolling down on the next blink, rushing down, guiding Yibo’s eyes toward those lively lips which produced the warmest smiles or pout in disagreement depending on its owner’s mood. He did not touch, he was just looking. Intently. When they started moving, Yibo broke out of the haze to hear three short words.

“I have never…”

“It’s okay. Me neither.”

As if this could offer all the necessary consolidation, their eyes closed on their very first kiss. Both inexperienced, they couldn't quite reach the right spot. Head moving and small, soft pecks wandering around until it all fit together. It was over softly and calmly. Yibo brushed a strand of hair out of xzs face, whose body froze the second their lips met.

“You'll need a haircut soon.“

Yibo went past him and grabbed both towels, handing one to Xiao Zhan. Since Xiao Zhan used only his good hand to wrap it around himself and dry off, while Yibo fetched the first aid kit and helped tending to the wound after Xiao Zhan got dressed in his room. They were both tired from the excitement and the tension this day brought for them. Yibo climbed into bed next to Xiao Zhan in his room, a silent agreement delving between them. This was the first time they slept in the same bed.

***

Not long after this day, Yibo had a bad anxiety attack when heavy containers fell on him in the cargo room and he got buried under them. The only reason why Xiao Zhan found out was because he managed to set the ships monitoring system to both of their life functions and while he was making sketches of the jellyfish he saw, the alert went off. It showed that Yibo’s heart was beating irregularly. He checked for his position and dug him out under the heaps of plastic. He just sat there, gasping for air, clutching his chest, sweat and panic on his face.

Xiao Zhan dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Yibo, look at me! Watch how I breathe and try to match yours to it.” He started with a deep long inhale, then an exhale lasting the same amount, and repeat. And one more. Yibo followed along by the fifth one. He was still shaking and his eyes were jumping from one place to another.

“Okay, okay. Put your hands across your shoulders like hugging yourself and slowly tap on your arms.” All he got was a faint head hake. ”It will be over soon, I promise. Please, you need to relieve your heart.” He did that too and the situation got a lot better.

Only then would Xiao Zhan sit next to him on the floor, and put an arm around him to continue the motion with him. Yibo lowered his own arms and leaned against Xiao Zhan’s chest. Xiao Zhan somewhat swayed them together and hummed a song. His heartbeat was steady and the song was sedating, it helped Yibo calm down. After the song ended, Yibo asked what the song was.

“My mother used to sing it for me as a lullaby. It was from her favorite show, she saw it in the archives.”

“It’s very nice. You have a nice voice.”

“Thank you. Are you feeling better now?”

Yibo took a deep breath. He must have been embarrassed.

“This wasn’t the first time this happened, am I right?”

Yibo nodded and buried his face between his pulled up legs, forehead resting on his forearm.

“How do you know about my heart?”

“When I scanned you because of your ribs, it showed up on the monitor. I’m sorry.”

“It’s good that you know about it, I guess.”

Xiao Zhan stood and held an inviting hand out for Yibo. “Come, I’ll make you some pancakes.”

***

It was yet another day spent on the planet. Yibo had to work on the gear set that was damaged during his encounter with the ray. Xiao Zhan was in the middle room at the table, sketching the bouquet in front of him. He only looked up when he saw movement at the corner of his eyes.

Yibo brought the suit into the hallway and sat on the floor. He was wearing his usual jumpsuit with tears and spots on it, to protect his clothing. The breathing compartment was supported by one of his legs while his right hand held a screwdriver. He was loosening the protective panel to get the broken part of the tube out to replace it with a spare part. 

Xiao Zhan folded the notepad onto a new page and the pencil crackled under the pressure of his lines. He drank in the pose. Yibo was leaning over his subject, the concentration on his face, the accentual jawline and the tiny specs of color in his eyes from the extra flashlight concentrated towards the hole on the panel. He never noticed how elegant Yibo's hand was. The way his fingers held the equipment steady, long and precise, guiding the replacement tube into its holder with those soft fingertips.

He lifted that hand to wipe away a drop of sweat and the next thing Xiao Zhan knew was Yibo pulling down the zipper on the jumpsuit and freeing his arms. The fabril now hung loose around his slim waist, the now revealed tank top fitted to his figure while putting more emphasis on his wider shoulders.

He blushed and set the pencil aside. 

***

It was Yibo's turn to clean up the mess in the living room. He found Xiao Zhan’s sketchpad. He always wondered what style he drew in. A peek wouldn't hurt. He flipped it open at a page full of rays. Smaller and larger figures were spreading on the paper in various poses, facing different positions. Their body perfectly shaded with the graphite, their edges smooth and clean. Yibo was happy to see them through Xiao Zhan’s eyes.

The next few pages were scribbled full of instructions on the water filter and the plumbing system on the ship. Did he really think he had to be prepared for literally everything? Yibo smiled and turned one more page. He saw himself look back from the paper. When was this made? It was almost the most recent page. He was holding a screwdriver in his hand.

The shadows and the lines of his face were so accurate, he wondered how long Xiao Zhan must have looked at him to make it so realistic. He touched his own cheek and ran his thumb along his jawline. How he wished it was not his own hand doing that. 

***

Both boys had a habit of working out a healthy amount, and they made sure to motivate each other while doing so. Usually they blasted loud music while doing push-ups and lifting whatever weight supplements they found instead of actual dumbbells. The songs were of high spirit, fast paced tracks, the kind you feel like makes your heartbeat faster.

Xiao Zhan was in his last round of squats, squeezing just one more out with his core strength. Yibo always went extra hard on himself and wanted Xiao Zhan to follow suit. Today his nagging ended in Yibo goofing around and initiating an ad-hoc dance battle since he couldn't force his companion into one more round of proper strengthening. He didn't mind though, at least he could move around with barely any purpose, he was content.

Yibo was pretty much bouncing and creating waves with his arms while Xiao Zhan tried to hold him down, laughing. Yibo ducked out of the way and attacked from behind, tickling Xiao Zhan’s side and ducking before he could grab at his shoulders again. The song ended and another one started.

It was a slow song, part of their post workout stretching. Xiao Zhan lifted his arm and circled them in small motion, loosening up the muscles around his shoulder. Yibo didn't follow. He stepped in front of Xiao Zhan and held one hand out, asking for his. 

"What? Now?" Xiao Zhan just wanted to finish so he could have a shower. He didn't like being sweaty.

Yibo was serious. "Can I have this dance?"

“But I’m so sweaty.” His mind was screaming. He smelled and his skin was sticky. Why now?! 

“Who cares.” He took the first step, not touching Xiao Zhan anywhere, giving him time to opt out, but he just sighed and started swaying left to right in sync with him.

They were looking anywhere but on each other, yet the distance became smaller with each pulse of the music, and their hearts. Yibo placed one-hand on Xiao Zhan’s waist to which he reacted by placing both arms on Yibo’s shoulders and crossing his wrist at the back of his head. The chorus was sweet and melancholic, rhyming on unfulfilled wishes.

Yibo pulled Xiao Zhan closer by adjusting his arm to cradle his back. Xiao Zhan rested his head on Yibo’s shoulder, and they were slowly turning around in the room, bodies aligned, legs between legs. Xiao Zhan tightened his grip and used his cheeks to stroke Yibo's neck, nudging and softly poking it. 

Yibo wanted to kiss him so bad again, but having no courage to look into his eyes, he buried his face near Xiao Zhan’s collarbone instead, with his fist at his back, gripping the fabric. Xiao Zhan ran his fingers up and down on Yibo’s spine with the waves of the music. The beat slowly faded away and they continued, following the tempo dictated by their fluttering souls.

After a while, Xiao Zhan unwrapped his arms from around Yibo to make eye contact. There was a little hesitation, but when their gaze finally met, Xiao Zhan was faced with yearning and uncertainty. His heart almost stopped at that moment. He felt the same longing, wanting back into his arms and never letting go. He stroked the back of Yibo's neck to keep him still and gave him a forehead kiss.

***

It’s been almost a month and the ray didn’t show signs of setting off any time soon. They wondered if it was because of the pregnancy, getting nearer to the birth would explain why she has been staying in one place. All those miles across the universe could have taken a toll on her body. She needed to rejuvenate and give nutritions for her baby too. This place was just perfect for it. Plenty of food, shelter, ideal for an infant.

Since there was not much to do, the boys took the ship out for a ride around the planet. They wished to know more; examine the terrain, learn about the flora and fauna, potential threats. The days seemed to be longer than the nights, the temperature didn’t drop drastically over the course of time they were here. There was plenty of land and fresh water also. These were all good signs for inhabitation.

Predatory and herbivore animals were also present, species that their archives had no data about. Xiao Zhan could study them and set up a whole book presenting them. The trees and flowers had their place and functionality as well. There were deep forests and tundra also, which could lead to the conclusion that seasons would be changing eventually, though not sure how often and for how long.

There was a part of the planet with huge mountains that were floating above the main land. It was a strange phenomenon, Xiao Zhan tried to explain it with unknown elements with such characteristics that can levitate these rocks. After that a large area spread across the land that was reserved by a swamp. It was much more humid and warm than the part they set up camp. Extensive areas were also water based, little islands dotting them here and there.

They found no signs of civilization present or past during their scans, yet one day while getting samples from the floating rocks, their radar indicated the presence of a different ship not far from them. They decided to approach it stealthily, hiding between the rocks.

It was a shabby ship bigger than theirs. Whoever was the owner, they didn’t really care about appearances. There were scratches all over it, the paint was weather-beaten, the panels had indents in them. Xiao Zhan was about to ask what could have gotten a ship in this state, when suddenly a whale shot out and bumped the side of the unfamiliar ship with its head.

“Whales by nature are not aggressive animals, there must be a reason why it’s attacking the ship.” Xiao Zhan wondered. He leaned as far as he could to search the horizon and sure enough, he pointed a finger towards the west, drawing Yibo’s attention to what he saw there.

“Do you see what I see?"

“If you mean that poacher ship chasing that whale calf, then you are damn right I'm seeing it. What can we do?”

“Try to cut their path off.”

“What if they start shooting at us?”

“Do you think that ramshackle has any ammo? All we need to do is distract them long enough for the whales to escape.”

“Then let’s hope they don’t know these parts as well as we do.”

With that, Yibo exposed their hiding spot. The other crew must have had a quick vote on who to chase after, because by the time they picked up the pace, Yibo turned the ship completely around and was heading for the swamp. Slaloming between the floating rocks, he tried to lose their chaser.

This ship was smaller and more agile; fortunately, by the time they got to the open fields, the poacher’s were so far behind that they didn’t see them back up into a big cave. Yibo switched all the equipment off and waited. Sure enough, the others went right past them without a second look.

“Hah, told you.” His smug gremlin expression and the playful tongue sticking out was a sure sign of their win. He also guessed Xiao Zhan’s thoughts. “Should we check on the whales?”

“Yes, please.” Xiao Zhan’s grateful nod was his reward.

Since the other ship went the opposite direction and was still probably looking for them hoping for a better loot, Yibo and Xiao Zhan were able to circle back where they came from.

It didn’t take them long to find the whales. They were reunited and the small calf was making circles around its protective mother happily. They stayed far behind not to spook them and shared a peaceful sundown together. The animals swam through the air, the little on at the front like he was asking his mother to hurry up, and she followed with the same low speed to teach a lesson on patience.

The boys were watching this sitting on the half moon couch. Xiao Zhan was situated closer to the window, Yibo beside him, pretending he didn’t see well enough, he leaned in and stretched his arm, resting it not conspicuously. Xiao Zhan noticed of course, well aware of his closeness and he even gave in by leaning against his chest.

Before the animals disappeared behind the cotton candy clouds, the whale's song resonated throughout the valley.

***

It was not the first time Yibo was tossing and turning in his sleep, the days leaving their mark on him and getting back during nighttime. Sleeping together was becoming more and more natural over the weeks. They both craved skinship and received comfort from each other's touches. They often woke with arms or legs around each other, and depending on who was trapped always waited for the other so they wouldn’t have to speak about it.

When Xiao Zhan woke up for a restless Yibo stuck inside a bad dream, a few belly rubs or back scratches usually did the trick. Not this time, he was sweating and heaving like a troubled puppy hiding in a corner.

Xiao Zhan tried patting his hair, shushing and even shaking him a little but it just kept on getting more intense. At the end he had no choice but to wake him up before he kicked and clawed the air in vain. He woke with a shout, sitting up disoriented, grabbing at the sheet with both hands.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, it was a dream. It's just the two of us." Xiao Zhan whispered, sitting next to him, trying to catch his eyes. When Yibo focused on him, he slouched and wiped his whole face, removing the tear drops that gathered during this time. "See, there is nothing to worry about." He was gently lapping Yibo's shoulder blade until he felt his breathing set back to normal.

They laid back down and Yibo let himself be cocooned in Xiao Zhan’s warm embrace, shushing and cooing every few seconds, reassuring him that there is nothing to be afraid of while they were together like this. Xiao Zhan stroked his hair, held him close to his beating heart for minutes. The tension dissolved from Yibo’s body, this soft treatment made his thoughts mushy, the darkness was more comforting with its promises of calmness and warmth. He let himself go, put one arm over Xiao Zhan’s hip while he hid under his chin and nuzzled into his t-shirt.

Xiao Zhan felt the warm breath ghosting his neck, he felt Yibo’s eyelashes tickle his skin and the featherlight touches of Yibo’s round nose against his sensitive artery point. His fingers were brushing unreadable letters onto Yibo’s back, circles, squares and lines slaloming up and down, caressing his spine, producing small sparks, goosebumps on Yibo’s arm. The chilly sensation travelled slowly down, igniting his chest, zigzagging leisurely down his stomach and embarrassingly not stopping before he felt himself getting aroused.

The moment of peace burst into other feelings, he felt exposed and awkward, he tried shifting away from the body pressed against his but it was too late. Xiao Zhan felt the pressing on his thighs. He didn’t say anything, just continued with the strokes, reaching Yibo’s chest and stomach now that he shifted.

Yibo, on his back, could hardly see anything in the darkness, couldn’t see Xiao Zhan on his side, propping his head with one of his palms, elbow neatly resting next to Yibo’s blushing cheeks, feeling his way down the slim body, careful not to scare him away, since the unsaid tension could cut through the air. He was inching lower and lower with those soft fingertips, biting into his lower lip. It all seemed still like inside a dream, something he would want to do, something he already played down in his head.

There was a hearth beat’s worth of hesitation, but he slid his palm to Yibo’s thigh, skimming over his erection faintly. He thought the silence meant agreeing to more, yet when his hand applied more pressure, Yibo’s lungs bursted.

"What are you…" he tried to hold the hand down.

Xiao Zhan placed their joint hands on Yibo’s chest.

"Ssshhhh, it’s okay. I know you are stressful, Bo-di. Let me help you."

There was no answer, Yibo’s mind was racing. He ached for this, yet at the same time he couldn’t believe it could happen. That Xiao Zhan would want to touch him. In his eyes, Xiao Zhan always had this pure aura linger around him. Even after their innocent kiss in the shower, he didn’t let his mind wander further than a few soft touches after Xiao Zhan fell asleep beside him. Now, here he was, offering more.

Yibo bit his lips and closed his eyes, letting the hand return where it was, stroking him up and down. He was growing, and he shifted on the mattress, away from the caressing fingers as a last, tiny objection produced by his mind, while his body craved for more. 

"Try to relax" Xiao Zhan purred, nuzzling the soft spot behind his ears. If someone had told him there is a button on him, making him pliant and content, he would have objected, yet that is exactly what happened that moment. The balmy, caring voice of Xiao Zhan next to him put Yibo in this tranquil, comfort space where he was just drifting, much like the ray they were following.

The boxers were getting a bit tight at this point and when the hand shifted, he even felt the fabric’s wetness on his flushed skin. His legs spread just the faintest amount, allowing his thigh muscles to flex and when Xiao Zhan’s thumb reached the top, he buckled involuntarily. Xiao Zhan took this as encouragement and he slid his palm under the boxer, finding moisture and warmth under it.

Yibo squinted and moaned at the first bare touch. Noone has ever touched him before and it felt so different from his ordinary tugging and squeezing. This was slow, tender and tentative. He noticed how Xiao Zhan’s breathing was mimicking his own long, loud exhales. He had to close his eyes again before he thought of returning the touches, grabbing the bedding instead.

The warm breath at his ears notified him that Xiao Zhan was close to him again.

“Help me take these off.” He was pulling on the boxers and Yibo lifted his butt off the mattress to pull in unison from the other side.

“That’s it.” Reassured Xiao Zhan while placing small kisses on Yibo’s burning cheeks and with that he returned his attention back to where his hand was, now enveloping the whole length. Yibo couldn’t stay voiceless.

“Doesn’t this feel nice.” Xiao Zhan's voice was a soft contrast against the sinful sounds generated by his hand.

Yibo wanted to answer so-so much, but was too far gone to shape his thoughts into coherent words. He was writhing and pushing up into Xiao Zhan’s palm until he painted his own stomach with whiteness.

They cleaned him up lightly and cuddled through the rest of the sleep time without moving an inch.

The next morning was tricky, Xiao Zhan didn't mention their intimate encounter and Yibo wasn't sure if they were supposed to talk about it. He didn't want to be the clingy one and Xiao Zhan didn't ask for anything in return. Maybe that meant he wanted nothing? 

On the other hand, Xiao Zhan avoided Yibo because he was shy about admitting the truth, that he could hardly keep his hands off Yibo and also wanted to experience the same thing. He just didn't know how to ask for it. 

***

Yibo was chopping trees and debarking them. He marked the ones that were already drying out earlier, without any new sprouts on their branches. There were neat longs stacked to his right already, between the two lively old oaks which gave him shelter from the sunshine. He was sweating nonetheless, the axe heavy in his working hands. 

Xiao Zhan was checking on their plantation. Lettuce, cucumber and carrot stems stuck their growing heads out, thanks to Xiao Zhan's careful nurturing. They could have fresh vegetables on the table in no time with this fertile soil.

They were within earshot of each other, stealing a few glances when the other thought they were not looking, but in truth they were aware of the other's aura like it had a special signature that was hard to ignore even from this far. 

It's been days since the mother ray last showed herself other than slouching and swimming around for food. She was mostly resting under the cooling water stream farther away from the exposed meadow. 

She came out a few hours before sunset again. This time, she was not sluggish, the boys didn't see her this active lately. She wrapped a couple rounds around them, like figure eights, then set off into the distance, pulling hot air in her passing.

"Where is she going!?" Xiao Zhan shouted from a distance. 

"I don't know. Did she sense danger? Is someone after her?" 

They both turned to different sides and looked for animals or a ship but there was nothing. Xiao Zhan shrugged and made a funny face, almost too cute to handle and they bolted after her, dropping the gardening equipment and axe. 

They slalomed between trees, laughed and raced. Jumped over roots of tree giants, ducked below small branches of the younger greens, tearing off some leaves in their hurry. There was another clearing in their way. They found the ray tracing the edge of it.

"Do you think it's time?" Yibo voiced both of their suspections.

"Oh it definitely is."

Suddenly, she was glowing all over with a pattern Xiao Zhan never saw recorded in the archives. She had a giant eddying warped galaxy on her back that had its eye in the middle and thinned out around her wings. She was so bright, the boys had trouble focusing on her body for longer than seconds.

She circled around the meadow with broad strokes. Time passed and she visibly struggled, slowed down then sped up again, her belly contracting, almost pulsing with the light radiating off of it.

She came closer to them and looked Xiao Zhan straight in the eyes. He hissed and put his palm against his temple.

"What's going on?" Worried Yibo, instantly grappling onto him. 

"Something is wrong. The ray.. she is trying to communicate. Ahhh." 

Yibo knew how this mental connection worked, it certainly wasn't a walk in the park.

"Gosh, I can feel her pain. She can't deliver the baby. She wants me to cut her open." 

"Woah, hold on. Would that be safe for them?" 

It looked as if the ray was speaking from Xiao Zhan’s body. "She doesn’t care as long as the baby survives."

Xiao Zhan made his way back to the ship wobbling on his legs from the dizzy feeling the mental link caused. Yibo grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I have to do this. We are losing time."

How could Yibo say no, when he knew how much was at stake. Xiao Zhan would never forgive him if he didn’t let him try at least. He put the held arm around his shoulder for support. "Okay, tell me what I can do to help." 

"I'll need equipment from the infirmary." 

They packed up a medical bag with scalpels and stretchers. Xiao Zhan thought about giving some kind of anesthetic, but he couldn't have known which type or what dosage or if it would be safe for the youngling. A suction device was also in there in case there was too much blood.

They ran back and found the ray laying on a grassy patch, she was still glowing but it flickered in and out of focus, like a light bulb that doesn't get enough power.

"Where do you want me?"

"I have done this before with a sheep on the colony ship before. It's called [C-section](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dModScpYsA). You have to hold her down because it will hurt and she might move."

"Shit, do I just kneel on her or what?" He was looking down on her massive body with doubt. 

The ray touched Yibo's mind this time, giving him permission. Luckily, Yibo was blessed with long long legs, so when he knelt on the ray and spread his calves out, he covered a pretty good chunk of the muscles on both sides. He lowered himself on her back -without applying too much pressure on her belly- and pushed her head down with both hands.

When he made sure his grip was steady, he called out for Xiao Zhan behind his back. "We are ready."

Xiao Zhan had already put gloves on and was taking the sterile equipment out of its protective cases and laying them out for easier reach.

"Okay, okay. Deep breath. Everything will be fine." He was mostly speaking to himself, but all three of them could use some encouragement.

He used the ultrasound machine again to determine the pup's location, then held the scalpel in his right hand, and put his left hand next to the area where he decided to make the vertical line. 

"I'm starting."

As predicted, when he began to slice away the meat, the ray's instinct was to move and Yibo buckled on top of her. He needed all his force to keep her in place.

Once the cut was made, blood splattered on his t-shirt and the rest flowed like a miniature steam at the edges. Xiao Zhan had to move fast. He slid his hand past the opening to search the baby out. He had to go deeper than the gloves covered but there was no way back now. He felt the body in his hand and realized it's too big for him to pull through on such a small hole. 

"Damn, the incision is not wide enough. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He didn't want to cause more pain.

Yibo turned his head to look, it was a mistake. Xiao Zhan's gloved hands were covered with bright red blood, his features pained and tears staining his cheeks. He wished he could do something more. Be beside him or do it instead of him, but this was his place and he was determined to do as much as he can. He couldn't, wouldn't look away anymore. He wanted to at least share this burden. Xiao Zhan met his eyes and gathered the strength he needed from it. 

His hand was as steady as a surgeon's while he broadened the slice for what he felt like would be enough now. The hole was way bigger, compared to the whole mass of the ray but it was necessary. Like so, the second attempt proved successful. Grabbing with both hands to turn the ray in the right direction, he pulled.

First the tail of the little one was out, then the back showed up, after came the cute flops and the whole body was out unharmed. There was no umbilical cord. The creature began to wiggle and floundered closer to her mother clumsily. Its wings were flappy, not spreading out horizontally, they were still curled from being enclosed in its mother's womb.

Yibo got off from her back and knelt next to Xiao Zhan.

“What do we do with her? Can you close such a big wound?”

"She lost too much blood and she is weak."

"So there is no saving her?" 

"Even if I had the right equipment, it would be a very low chance." 

The mother ray still held on a little longer. They thought she might be talking to the pup and so they stepped aside and gave them solitude. The scene was heartbreaking, a child losing her mother so early on, losing this precious creature after following her through the stars.

The blood in Xiao Zhan's hands started to dry and it was a very unwelcome feeling.

"I need to wash this off. Will you watch the little one for a while?" 

Yibo agreed to watch over them, and the rays cuddled up so dearly he couldn’t bear to look at her with her baby for the first and last time. He went after Xiao Zhan and heard the sound of a waterfall and found Xiao Zhan immersed in water up to his waistline, without the stained t-shirt on. 

Xiao Zhan stood not far from where the falling water hit the surface of the pond. He held his hand out, playing catch with the droplets. The foaming, stirring water hugged his hips below his v-line, graciously veiling the rest of his body. The other loose droplets flew around him, splattering his light skin with blots of shiny spots. He tossed his head back, gliding his wet fingers through soft hair, making his forehead visible. He was smiling to himself, enjoying the special bath.

The next moment he was held by strong hands and kissed passionately. He let it happen, he took it all and returned the force, the licks and the bites just the same. When he couldn't breathe anymore, he put a hand on Yibo’s chest. 

"What's this?" He asked. Not scolding, more of a tease. 

“I see it now. You had to be here. You had to help deliver that baby. It was all part of your journey." Yibo looked at him as one would when the pieces started falling into place, seeing something clearly for the first time.

"If you hadn't stopped me that day, I couldn't have done it. You had just as big of a role than I did." Xiao Zhan didn't let go, he stroked Yibo's face, displaying fondness and appreciation. 

"I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you.” It just slipped through Yibo's lips as a confirmation to himself, an answer he had for long and now was ready to admit it.

“I love you. I don’t know when it happened, but I never want to stop.”

Now that these words were said, they knew those were always meant for each other, and didn't even understand anymore why they had to hide it from each other on the ship, it was just so implicit. 

Without having anything left to say, Xiao Zhan cupped Yibo’s face and looked deep in his eyes before going back to kiss him. This time, they wouldn't stop. Hands roamed and explored and gently stroked one another. Xiao Zhan had Yibo lose his shirt real soon, the skin on skin contact urging him on. He left Yibo’s mouth to lick and suck around his artery, to bunny-bite on his earlobe, his hand finally finding the curve under Yibo's waist. He grabbed and Yibo moaned, their building erection meeting in the middle as they pressed themselves even closer to each other. Xiao Zhan, innocent and shy, guided Yibo’s hand to what he wanted, with this he told him, it's okay to touch. Just please, please touch; and he did.

Yibo couldn’t believe he was allowed to place his palm on Xiao Zhan’s bulge, that he got to fumble the zip open and trace the happy trail down into the pants and wrap his finger around the hard, soft skin. Xiao Zhan moaned in his arms, making Yibo shiver with desire. His voice was anything but modest, asking for more touches and less clothes with each passing moment. Yibo never thought he could draw such sinful noises out of him, he was drunk on power and hormones. He pulled all of Xiao Zhan’s clothes off and before he could object, Yibo made him wrap his naked legs around his hips. Like this, Yibo made his way to shallower waters.

He set Xiao Zhan down on the bank and knelt before him in the water. After finding a steady stance on the slippery rocks, he kissed Xiao Zhan one last time before licking down lines on his chest, circling and sucking on the nipples, taking and pumping the hard shaft while his mouth moved down with each stroke, to the belly button and then lower and lower. It’s been forever since he wanted to touch Xiao Zhan’s thighs. He ate in the sight, each goosebump and dark hair standing guard in the wake of his finger slides. All the small moles and bumps on his skin like a map marked by the terrain, drawn out by Yibo’s index finger.

When he took Xiao Zhan in his mouth, the elder gasped and covered his reddening face with his hands. Yibo wanted to see his reactions. Without coming off, he reached for the hands from where Xiao Zhan was peering out from and made him lower them while holding all of him in his mouth, then slowly sliding up and using his tongue to swirl around the pulsing veins. On his way back down, Xiao Zhan’s mouth opened in an o shape without letting any sound out and his eyes lost focus.

Yibo was a patient and thorough lover, savoring each moment spent on his lover. Xiao Zhan’s release was approaching faster than he'd liked. He found Yibo’s hand and without saying a word he led it between his legs. If they started now, maybe it would take his mind off from the orgasm a little while. Yibo released him and implied that it would hurt like this.

"There is surgical lube in the med pack." Xiao Zhan had no inhibitions left to spare. He couldn't believe he was going there. The hint on what was going to happen was quite clear and he was asking for it. His face couldn't become any brighter than this anyway. It was a bit too late to act all cold, while his body burned all throughout.

Retrieving the gel could have been the biggest walk of shame, horny and exposed with arousal, but exactly because of these factors, time seemed to pass quicker and Yibo was back in no time. He also brought a blanket with him and placed it under Xiao Zhan’s butt to make the shore more comfortable. He smoothed the material out with his hands while leaning close to Xiao Zhan. Their nose touched for a few seconds, soft and soothing before Yibo used the lube and pressed his middle finger against Xiao Zhan’s hole.

"Try to relax." Repeated Yibo, reminding Xiao Zhan of their first intimate night together. How the tables have turned.

This tricky ice breaker and Yibo's soft probing took the pain somewhat away. Xiao Zhan tried focusing on anything except the finger pushing through his firm ring of muscle. He had done this only a handful of times for himself, but never got deeper than one knuckle. He wasn't in need of stimulation from down under, his hand around his shaft being enough to release him.

The finger kept reaching deeper and deeper and he stole a wet kiss from Yibo to dampen the strange feeling. He desperately clung onto Yibo’s head with his palm, fingers carding through his damp hair, twisting the longer strands at his nape. He knew Yibo had bottomed the finger out, because the meaty part of his thumb touched his taint. 

Just having the one finger inside was a foreign feeling, how was he supposed to make space for all of Yibo. The biologist inside him knew that it's possible, but the first timer human part was a bit worried. He checked on his breathing and muscles, unclenched as much as possible and indicated that he was ready for movement.

Yibo placed a kiss on his forehead as a sort of consolidation price and as an apology for what was coming next. He pulled back and felt the muscles contract under his slim digit until almost the very last inch, then he applied pressure upward to stroke the wall and pushed inside faster. He built a rhythm and watched as the pain turned into pleasure on Xiao Zhan’s face. He used his thumb to stimulate the ridged art of Xiao Zhan’s hole, preparing him for an additional finger.

The unpleasant feeling of being stretched and scissored open made Xiao Zhan bite into Yibo's shoulder pad who bent forward, lifting Xiao Zhan into a different angle. He became more skillful and searched for different areas to please his lover, making sure to remember which part would bring the loudest moans out. At one particular point Xiao Zhan bit down on his flesh so strong, it almost drew blood.

Two more strokes later Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo off of himself and urged him to swap places. Yibo was panting just as heavy as Xiao Zhan, achingly hard under the tight fabric, which was now coming off at the shaky hands of Xiao Zhan. Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan spread a handful of lube into his palm and massaged it onto his length, then he cradled him with legs around his thighs.

Time seemed to stop at the moment when his head disappeared into Xiao Zhan. Both of them with eyes and mouth wide open, sharing the moment they connect at the most basic yet special way. Xiao Zhan’s hip lowered and his head dropped on Yibo's shoulder. He was still going and stretching, thankful for the amount of lube at hand. 'Holy shit it never ends' he thought just as he sat himself flush against Yibo's thighs, his erection gone between his legs.

Yibo automatically put both his hands around Xiao Zhan’s love handles but he didn't force him to move at all. He waited for him to look up from his shoulders and nod. Then he knew he was ready again. Though ready couldn't be farther from the truth, Xiao Zhan used his thighs to withdraw some of the length, then sunk onto it again. Slow and steady, he was rising and pushing back onto the hardness, riding while never breaking eye contact. 

Yibo's hands grabbing Xiao Zhan’s side moved with the body more than guided him on the pace. His erection was in such tight and warm space with the sweet gliding and pressure against his veins, he felt ready to come any second from the constant stimulation. He had never felt this kind of fulfilment and desire, watching as the person he loves worked for both of their pleasure.

With all the pain gone by then, Xiao Zhan's hips moved in broader circles, bottom slapping against firm skin under him. Their voices were chanting in unison, experiencing pleasures they didn’t know before. Though it was their first time, they were both patient and paid attention to the whiffles of each other's bodies. Slower when the angle change was unpleasant, faster when Yibo found the hidden curves that made Xiao Zhan cry out in satisfaction.

"You feel amazing. Do I make you feel good?" Xiao Zhan needed to know if Yibo felt the same way, if he was enjoying the way he moved and how deep he could take him even if it was his first ride.

"You are so tight, it's making me insane." Yibo growled low and breathy, hardly able to focus on making his words coherent. It made Xiao Zhan want to praise him more. 

"It's so big, I can barely stretch this far and you keep on going thicker every time I fit myself to your length."

"Yes, I can’t help it. And what if I do this?" 

He planted his foot on the edge of the shore and thrusted up deeper into Xiao Zhan’s folds.

Xiao Zhan groaned and marked Yibo’s chest with his nails. It was still worth it so he went for the same tactic with every few shoves until Xiao Zhan buckled forward and just rutted on him, holding his pelvis down. Yibo pushed Xiao Zhan’s hips down with his hands, pressing further in with hip twists. Their lips were swollen and red from the heavy kissing, from the tongues swirling and teeth clanking and the soft flesh biting and suckling.

Yibo wanted more control than this, he sat up and after some more kisses and grinding, he helped Xiao Zhan back on wobbly legs and guided him thigh-high into the water, making him face a rock a few stacks higher than him. Before he thrusted himself back again, he licked Xiao Zhan’s earlobe and asked him to 'hold on tight'. 

Xiao Zhan spread his legs and bent forward, resting his arms and head against the cold rock. The depth was suddenly too much. With his back arched towards Yibo’s chest, he couldn’t do anything other than take the whole length all the way. His stomach was cold against the wet stone and trembling at the press of hotness from behind.

"Wait, ahh, you're too big.” He put his hand on Yibo's stomach, trying to slow him down or not to let him in this angle so far. His arm was weak and his head was swimming already. 

Yibo didn't listen, his hands holding Xiao Zhan in one place, burying himself deep into the warmth, he commanded such a sturdy angle, Xiao Zhan sobbed under this new feeling.

Yibo was relentlessly filling him up to the very end, then caressing his walls on its way out just to make him see stars when the thick head pushes everything forward in its way. Small waves of pleasure boiled up from Xiao Zhan’s core, alerting him. 

“Ah. Slow down a little, it's hitting my… oh, oh god."

Yibo pulled him up so he could kiss him and thrust as far as it went. He knew he wouldn't hurt Xiao Zhan. He was just begging because he was too close. He wished to make him come, even though he wasn't close enough to finish himself. He reached for Xiao Zhan's curvy erection, and squeezed the base with two fingers. Not to stop Xiao Zhan from coming, just to make the waves last longer. And sure enough, when Xiao Zhan reached his climax, it was long and demanding, leg shaking and hands trying to crush the rocks he held onto.

When his breathing slowed down and his voice rang out in the valley, Yibo pulled out and carried Xiao Zhan back on the blanket, still hard. Xiao Zhan used a few moments to regain his posture. His mouth was so dry, he could not pleasure Yibo, but he can't leave him unfinished. 

"Come back into me."

"Are you sure you can handle more?" Yibo would have been fine with his own hands finishing off at this point. 

"Please. I want to look into your eyes."

So Yibo knelt between Xiao Zhan’s legs and pressed himself into the oversensitive hole, and just stayed there, hugging, cradling Xiao Zhan, showering him with kisses. Then he gently rocked and rutted inside him, making love to him without a hurry. Xiao Zhan looked in his eyes and brushed his hair back, then stroke his spine with finger tips and told Yibo how much he loved him and how perfect he was for him, making him feel this good until Yibo came in steady, low waves that lasted for long seconds and when he pushed all the way in for the last ripple, it triggered Xiao Zhan one more time. 

They came together, kissing each other's moans away, Yibo filling Xiao Zhan up with hot whiteness, while his lover below took it all, his stomach and hole clenching at the same time with the sweet release. Then they laid there, on top of each other, learning how to breath again, how to use legs and arms again.

They cleaned up, gently washing each other under the noisy waterfall, in bliss and as a whole new person, finally two souls complete as one. It was all serene and there was no need for more words, they understood each other's loving gaze and returned just as much affection.

Since Xiao Zhan’s shirt was thrashed, Yibo blushingly held out his hoodie after they dried off with the blanket.

“I am yours now, aren’t I?” Accepted Xiao Zhan the only truth that was left being unsaid. 

They arrived back to the meadow, holding hands and smiling and the pup greeted them, swimming up to them but couldn't stop in time, she was still clumsy and Xiao Zhan had to catch her otherwise she would have flipped over. They laughed and all of a sudden, they both felt the familiar tingling sensation of the telepathy. 

The word, through more of a thought and feeling shaped between the three of them and once the boys thought of it, the ray also went 'Family?'

Xiao Zhan was surprised and his scientist mind started spinning with the discovery that all these creatures were able to communicate, if only someone would have taken the time to establish a rapport at some point of their colony life. His thoughts went still when Yibo placed a hand on his that still held the ray and confirmed. 

"Yes. Yes, we are."

"Hungry…" was the second projected word. 

"Time to go fishing?" Xiao Zhan suggested. 

"I'll catch it, you cut it?" 

They complemented each other so well with these tasks, although Xiao Zhan thought he would do anything Yibo asked for for the rest of their life, but at least not before they have a healthy banter to keep things interesting once in a while. 

[Feeding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrQJ3VWQPws) the baby ray became a habit, until her flops were straight and strong, and she was able to tend to herself, Xiao Zhan guiding her turns and strokes to make her more agile.

***

They spent a happy few months together on the planet. Yibo started building a little cottage close to the field where they first landed, but when Xīwàng grew big enough, she wanted to travel back to the original planet by instinct. 

"We still don't know what happened, going back could be dangerous" reasoned Yibo but there was no talking her down from it. 

"Mother told me everything before she died. Our planet got infected and most of our kind fell ill very soon. They protected my mother as she was the Queen, but she got it anyway. She decided to leave the planet and come to this one so I could be born healthy. She could only hope I wouldn't carry it on. And I didn't. But I want to see, I need to see if there are others who survived. To see the place my mother left behind. It is my responsibility as the new Queen. If there are others left, we could start over."

This was her final decision. Shegot her stubbornness from someone, Yibo said. So the boys went with her. They went the same route, seeing Alva, thinking of their old life, their friends and family. 

Should they just enjoy their time and die together on an untouched planet or should they get back and convince everyone that there is a planet where they could all live happily? It was there all along, not that far; only if they hadn't stopped looking. They decided that no matter what, everybody deserves to know about the planet.

***

They had just about enough fuel to make it back and their welcome was not exactly warm, but in the meantime Xiao Zhan’s father became the Head of the council so the security guards took them straight to his suit.

Yibo didn't even have to see Xiao Zhan to know how nervous he was to meet his father again. 

“It’s going to be alright. I’m sure he will be very happy to see his only son who he might have thought would never return. I know, I would be very happy to see my father again.”

“Oh, precious. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Smiled Yibo reassuringly, rubbing Xiao Zhan’s cheek with his thumb. “Just go in there with your head held high, he might surprise you this time around.”

Xiao Zhan took his advice and when the door parted, they walked in hand in hand. His father was sitting in a comfortable armchair, with a blanket on his leg. In two years time, he gained many more gray hair strands and whiskers around his eyes, but his expression stayed the same, not letting emotions seep through.

His sister on the other hand, couldn’t hold back herself and ran from behind the armchair where she was politely standing, straight into her arms, jumping off the ground and folding her legs around his waistline. He held her and felt teardrops trickling down on his neckline.

“I thought you would be too old for this.” He laughed while hugging her tight.

“I knew you would be back, Gege. I’m so happy.”

She eventually climbed down and shot an apologetic glance towards his father who still didn’t speak. He scoffed, and the first half smile appeared around his dry lips.

“And you must be his.. companion.”

“Wang Yibo. Sir, it is an honor to meet you. As it is to meet your daughter.”

Mei curtsied with a little soft smile.

The elder didn’t speak for what seemed like the longest time. He took a really good look at both of them and when he spoke, he had a sincere expression.

“I will forever be in your debt for being there for my son. The pleasure is mine.” He took the smallest of bows, but for both of them it felt like the grandest gesture. “Now, when will this old fool of a father get a hug from his long lost son?”

Xiao Zhan flew out and knelt before his father with teary eyes, holding his hand first and then his father embraced him like never before. Finally they were connected as a family again.

Once the moment ended, Xiao Zhan remained kneeling, his hand on his thighs out of respect and said “Father, we found a planet.”

His father’s eyes widened as he leaned forward. “Tell me everything.”

So they did, Xiao Zhan mostly bubbling up information with Yibo occasionally putting a few words in between to make the story whole.

***

It was a lengthy process from there, to convince the council with the evidence they brought back and then to sit down with the engineers and scientists to find out what they needed to get the ship going. Then complete chaos at the proposal to start bringing up the lower level residents to the upper levels, and start taking the additional parts off the ship and make it less heavy since the rockets couldn’t bear such load. But it happened, the levels finally mixed together and worked together for a better future.

Months later they celebrated when the ship fired up its engines and made the first few meters towards its destination after centuries of staying still. Xīwàng showed up one day, with a handful of glowing rays. She greeted the starship, putting on a show, flipping around and drawing hearts in space. They created a convoy before the ship, raising the mood of the whole colony. They knew everything would be fine, now that the rays were back.

Another few months passed but they finally arrived, the planet full of hope just below them. They sent down the smaller ships and began building the most necessary settlements and people one by one were transported, until the last of them.

***

Few years later the colony on the planet was thriving. The fields freshly watered through the automatic system, healthy flocks of livestock grazed on pasture. The people settled down into small cottages, neighbours helped each other with all the work around the properties, may it have been pulling up entire walls or setting up pipes for plumbing.

Back at the beginning, the maintenance team was the busiest, but others who had a hobby in diy could grab a hammer or a paint brush.

Yibo was very busy, working long hours from sunrise to sunset. Wang Han and he coordinated the construction work on the whole territory, from planning out the windmills and waste dumps to assign land for the family homes, since Yibo knew the planet best.

Xiao Zhan had just as much to do. His father entrusted him with the placement of the animal shelters, testing the soil and where to place the plowland. He set up a big laboratory, where he will be able to study and categorise everything new.

Both boys worked diligently and tirelessly, they wanted the best for everyone. This meant that at the end of the day, when they returned to their home exhausted and weary, they had such little time for each other. It was a hard period so early in their relationship, but neither of them was the type to give up on the other easily. They sneaked in a few romantic moments together even though they were sleepy or their bodies too worn out. Everyone knew they were out and about the whole time, so some neighbours brought them cooked food or offered to lay the flooring down while they were away. Also the secret to their bond was always making sure the other was content and could find a good listener if they needed to complain and a warm hug for comfort. 

They watched the ray march again the next Thanksgiving. Xiao Zhan and Yibo with three little children. They were the orphans from the ship whose parents didn't survive the low conditions or the transfer to the planet. Watching from the porch, Xiao Zhan in a rocking chair with the smallest, Yibo holding the two older ones with each arm, who sat on the wooden railing that he finished just in time for this special occasion. Just as Xīwàng passed by, as close as she could to their home, a falling star cut the crips, dark blue sky in half.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for staying with the story until the end :) There were supposed to be other adventures along the way, but I ran out of time XD
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions, please don't forget to leave a comment.
> 
> (P.s. Most of the pictures are not mine, I saved them from pinterest. Please check this tweet for the links:  
> [Leimyda](https://twitter.com/leimyda/status/1344291207380410369))


End file.
